Procès du chapeau de Paille
by Mathio
Summary: Voir début du premier chapitre. M'appartiennent: Mathio, les différents numéros, le Juge Staline Corps Rompu, le procureur Mani Pulelavérité, les avocats. Merci de laisser des commentaires, ça soutient l'auteur
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Au tribunal sous-marin**

_Cette histoire relève un épisode dissimulé par le gouvernement mondial, la marine, les studios et enfin Oda. Elle se passe au moment du départ après l'ellipse de 2 ans lorsque Luffy et son équipage commença à s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs sombres. Quand soudain…_

**Luffy** : Eh ! Qui a éteint la lumière ?

**Franky** : C'est pas moi !

**Nico** : On a été comme avalé. C'est peut-être l'œuvre d'un monstre marin. Il manquerait plus qu'on soit dans son estomac.

**Autres** : Arrête de dire des choses aussi horribles!

_Des projecteurs s'allument et éblouissent les chapeaux de paille_

**1****ère**** voix inconnue** : RENDEZ-VOUS ! Vous êtes cernés !

**2****ème**** voix inconnue** : Attendez ! Permettez-moi de rencontrer mes clients.

**1****ère**** voix inconnue** : Très bien, allez-y maître.

_Pendant ce temps, sous l'eau._

**Cariboo** : Mais où se cachent-ils ? Ils n'ont pas été mangés par un monstre marin. Ca serait dommage pour eux. (Rires)

_Retour sur le Sunny, à la montée de l'inconnu sur le Sunny._

**Luffy** : OH ! Mais vous êtes le …

**Général Mathio** : Silence ! Personne n'est sensé savoir qui je suis. Maître Mathio, votre avocat.

**Ussop** : Tu le connais, Luffy ?

**Luffy** : Ouais, c'est un membre du Fan club d'Hancock.

**Sanji** : Un fan club ? Je veux m'y inscrire

**Brook** : Yoyoyooyo moi aussi. Pour voir sa culotte

**Nami** (envoie un coup de poing) : Brook ! Sale pervers !

**Général Mathio** : Bien sur, l'inscription est gratuite. Et en prime des photos de l'impératrice en maillot de bain.

**Chopper** (voyant Sanji saignant encore du nez) : NON !

**Général Mathio** : Mais aussi… (Devant le regard sombre de Nami) Désolé. Je disais donc que c'est moi et 3 autres avocats qui vous représenterons durant le procès. Autant vous dire que ce sera une véritable bataille.

**Luffy et Zorro **: On est prêts pour ça.

**Mathio **: Non ! Pas ce genre de combat. Je parlais plutôt de rhétorique. Mais enfin un peu de sérieux, merde ! Vos vies sont en jeu. Puisque vous le prenez ainsi. (Se concentre)

_Tout l'équipage sauf Luffy s'effondre et bulle._

**Luffy** : Toi aussi, tu maîtrises ça.

**Mathio** : En effet mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont vite s'en remettre. Et ne pense même pas à la bagarre car vous vous trouvez dans le Jupiter, un sous-marin de la Marine à l'état expérimental. De plus, les PX à bord sont différents et beaucoup plus puissants que ceux rencontrés à la surface et i ans. La seule option pour vous en tirer est de gagner ce procès. Mais ce n'est pas gagné.

**Luffy** : Pourquoi ?

**Mathio **: Tout simplement parce que le gouvernement mondial veut votre peau. Vos exploits ont eu un tel retentissement dans le monde que le peuple prend peur. Alors maintenant la politique, il faudra s'y intéresser si vous voulez atteindre tes objectifs.

**Luffy **: Ouais ok mais qu'est ce qu'on fait pour mes amis ?

**Mathio** : Laisse-moi faire. Une jolie fille avec des sabres vient d'apporter du thé, du cola, des livres de médecine, des champignons vénéneux et 5 millions de berrys. De plus, elle porte une culotte rose.

**Zorro** : des sabres ?!

**Nami (Se réveille)**: 5 millions de berrys !?

**Ussop** **(Se réveille)**: Des champignons vénéneux !?

**Sanji** **(Se réveille)**: Une jolie fille !?

**Chopper** **(Se réveille)**: Des livres de médecine ?

**Nico (Se réveille)**: Du thé ?

**Franky** **(Se réveille)**: Du cola ? SUPER !

**Brook (Se réveille)**: une culotte rose ?

**Luffy** (émerveillé) : Trop fort le mec !

_10 minutes plus tard._

**Mathio** : Vous avez compris ? Surtout on ne s'énerve pas. C'est dans le plan du GM pour pouvoir se donner le droit de vous condamner.

**Equipage** : Compris.

_A peine qu'ils mirent les pieds dans la salle du tribunal qu'ils furent impressionnés. La salle ressemblait à la salle du procès de Nuremberg mais la présence d'officiers de la marine donnait à la salle une lourde ambiante qui paralyserait de peur les pirates les plus terrifiants_

**Nico** : Quelle salle !

**Mathio** : En fait, ils perquisitionnaient le tribunal de Nuremberg.

**Nami **: Pourquoi ?

**Mathio** : j'en sais rien. Bon un petit rappel. Il y a de fortes chances que ce procès soit truqué de telle manière pour vous faire condamner.

**Usopp** : Combien sont alors nos chances de s'en tirer ?

**Mathio** : -273,15 % de chance. En clair, c'est le zéro ABSOLU !

**Equipage** (Terrifié) : Hein ! Pas possible ?!

_**Narrateur**__ : L'annonce de l'avocat semble avoir abattu l'équipage du chapeau de paille. Mais pourtant le général Mathio garde espoir malgré ce procès déloyal. Aurait-il un plan à l'Aizen pour sauver nos héros ? Parviendront-ils à atteindre l'île des hommes-poissons ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Les préparatifs avant le procès**

_**Narrateur**__ : Dans le précédent chapitre, nos héros l'équipage du chapeau de paille furent capturés pour être jugés de leurs crimes. Une vieille connaissance leur vient heureusement en aide et ce malgré le futur procès promettant d'être déloyal._

**Mathio** (Tente de rassurer ses clients) : Mais pas de panique. J'ai un plan. 14 personnes se sont réunies pour vous sauver. (Il regarde vers le banc des jurés) Numéro 1 est en place. Numéro 2 attend le moment propice pour entrer en scène. Numéros 3, 4 et 5 ne sont pas encore arrivés.

**Sanji** : Qui sont ces numéros ? Parce que j'ai une sensation de déjà-entendu.

**Mathio** (à voix basse) : Moins fort. Vous allez tout faire rater. Ce sont des noms de code pour les 14 personnes pour vous sauver. Je suis le numéro 0. Les autres numéros préparent votre fuite.

**Zorro** : Et comment va se dérouler notre fuite ?

**Mathio **: Surprise. (Entendant la porte s'ouvrir). Ah voilà Numéros 3, 4 et 5. Mr Phoenix Wright (Haricot), Mr Miles Edgeworth (Alpha) et Apollo Justice (Donflamingo). Enfin.

**Apollo** : Désolé mais on a eu un embouteillage en arrivant. Bison Futé n'a été pas d'une grande aide.

**Phoenix** : Ben oui, Bison Futé c'est pour les routes terrestres pas maritimes.

**Mathio **: A l' avenir prenez des dragées Fuca. Conseillé par le célèbre docteur Coluche. N'oubliez pas de fermer le verrou des WC sinon Slash une deuxième couche au mur. Mais revenons au procès. Le procureur se nomme Mani Pulelaverrité. Et comme on pourrait y croire, c'est un salaud de la pire espèce. Il travestit la vérité. Le bruit court que la moitié des cellules d'Impel Down sont remplies par cet homme.

**Luffy **(impressionné) : Ouah ! Il doit être balèze comme mec !

**Mathio **: Euh non, c'est juste un type normal. Il fait passer de petits actes pour des crimes. Pour lui, tout ce que fait un pirate est un crime. Sa tactique préférée est de taper sur les nerfs des accusés pour les faire craquer et les faire passer pour des fous furieux. L'autre danger sera le juge Corps Rompu. Il est l'âme damnée du gouvernement. Et quand il y a l'un, il y aura forcément l'autre.

**Nico **: En clair, on est fichu.

**Apollo** : Ne dites pas ça. Mathio a un plan.

**Mathio **: Tout a fait, Apollon. Mais il nous faut l'intervention de numéro 2. Sans lui, numéro 1 aura moins d'influence sur les jurés. Et pour finir, la fuite que préparent les numéros 6 à 13 n'aura servi à rien.

**Nico **: Vous avez des informations complémentaires sur le juge et le procureur. J'aimerais juste savoir leurs motivations.

**Mathio **: Je vois. En fait le procureur et le juge n'ont pas été comme ça. A une époque, ils étaient les hommes les plus justes et les plus droits qu'on pouvait trouver sur la route des périls. Chaque procès se déroulait dans l'impartialité et chaque criminel recevait sa juste punition. Et tout cela à grâce à ces deux hommes.

**Nami** : J'ai du mal à croire cette histoire. Comment deux personnes peuvent-elles devenir aussi cruelles ?

**Mathio** : J'y viens. Il semblerait que ce changement de comportement vient du jour, où leur île natale fut attaquée par une importante flotte. Les principaux suspects furent les pirates qui se trouvaient à proximité du lieu du désastre. Et pour preuves, le butin du pillage fut retrouvé dans les cales des bateaux pirates. Bien que les coupables aient été jugés, c'était insuffisant pour le juge et le procureur, qui faisaient partis des survivants, avaient beaucoup perdu de cette attaque. Au point de les traumatiser. Et depuis ce jour, ils traquent chaque pirate et s'assurent qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire, et à jamais.

**Nico** : Quelle horreur !

**Mathio** : Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Mais je doute de la version officielle. D'abord, les témoins, aucun d'entre n'a su identifier les navires à l'origine de cette attaque. Ensuite, les mauvaises relations entre le gouvernement mondial et cette île. Je suppose que vous avez une petite idée de ce qui a pu se produire.

**Sanji** : Le gouvernement aurait lancé une attaque sur leurs opposants ?

**Mathio** : C'est aussi ce que je pense. Mais malheureusement, je manque de preuves.

_DRIIIIING !_

**Mathio** : ça y est. Le procès commence.

_Tout le monde se lève. Le juge Staline Corps Rompu fit son entrée avec le procureur. Ce dernier était un colosse robuste et aux larges épaules. Il arborait une abondante moustache qui rappellerait le dictateur du même nom. Toutefois, il avait de petites jambes, ce qui l'amène souvent à s'empêtrer dans sa robe de juge. Mais malgré ce détail qui pourrait amuser certains, le juge est un homme sévère et savait imposer le silence et le respect. Bien qu'il se disait souvent impartial, il était copain comme cochon avec son ami le procureur et n'hésitait pas à l'aider même dans les procès._

_Le procureur Mani Pulelavérité était un petit homme d'allure frêle semblant être incapable de nuire à qui que ce soit. Mais ce ne sont que des apparences. Hypocrite, menteur, lâche, manipulateur, partial étaient ses qualités de procureur véreux. Raciste, vicieux, lâche, immoral étaient ses qualités d'homme. Tout comme son ami le juge, il arborait une moustache mais elle était petite et rectangulaire._

**Juge **: La séance est ouverte pour le procès qui sera historique dans toute l'histoire de notre justice. A savoir le jugement de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, le plus vil des pirates qui ait fait trembler dans notre monde depuis Gold Roger.

_**Narrateur**__ : Le procès vient de commencer. Le juge et le procureur vont tout faire pour faire condamner nos héros à la peine capitale. Mais qui ce numéro 2, élément clé de la victoire des mugis ? Arrivera-t-il à temps pour sauver nos héros ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un ange de procureur, le cuistot enflammé et le bretteur non breveté**

_**Narrateur**__ : Le procès venait de commencer. Les avocats ont informé nos héros de 2 hommes suffisamment influents pour mettre à leur voyage. Le procès vient de commencer. Les rumeurs sur ces 2 magistraux sont-elles avérées ? Réponse dans ce chapitre._

**Juge **: Accusés, vous êtes ici pour être jugés de vos crimes. Vous avez semé la peur dans le cœur des gens qui ne peuvent plus dormir. Vos exploits furent si impressionnants que vous fûtes tous mis à prix. (Voyant les mugis être flattés) Il n'y a pas de quoi en être fier ! Vous serez interrogés 2 par 2. Nous allons commencer par Zorro le chasseur de pirates et Sanji à la jambe noire. Veuillez monter au box. (Les deux nommés s'exécutèrent)

**Procureur** : Messieurs, peut-on savoir quel rôle avez-vous dans l'équipage ?

**Zorro **: On va dire que je suis le second. Lui c'est le cuistot.

**Sanji** : Eh ne dis pas mon poste, satané bretteur.

_S'en suit une dispute._

**Ussop **: Ca commence bien. Cessez tout de suite ! N'entrez pas dans son jeu !

**Procureur : **Je n'ai rien fait (rires). Dites moi lequel de vous deux est le plus fort ?

**Mathio **: Objection, votre horreur ! La question n'a rien à voir avec le procès

**Juge **: Rejetée. Répondez à la question.

**Zorro** : c'est évident. C'est moi.

**Sanji** : EH ! Depuis quand tu décides de ce genre de choses. Juste parce que t'es le second.

**Procureur** : Mais au fait, ce n'est pas vous qui avez un dessin à la place d'une photo sur votre avis de recherche ?

**Sanji **: Si c'est moi. Pourquoi ?

**Procureur** : En fait il s'avère qu'il s'agit de mon dessin. On avait un concours sur le dessin le plus ressemblant à vous. Et mystérieusement, j'ai gagné. Demandez au juge Corps Rompu, c'est lui qui a arbitré ce concours.

**Zorro** : Comme par hasard. C'est à se demander s'il n'y a pas eu favoritisme.

**Sanji** (énervé): QUOI ! Alors c'était vous qui avez fait ce dessin ridicule ! Vengeance !

**Zorro **: Pourtant j'avais trouvé très ressemblant cet avis de recherche.

**Sanji **: Attends un peu Marino.

**Procureur **: Votre honneur, cet accusé devient agressif. Je demande qu'il soit menotté de la tête aux pieds.

**Phoenix **Wright : Objection ! L'accusé a été provoqué par les questions de ce tartuffe de procureur.

**Juge **: Objection rejetée. Demande du procureur accordée

**Sanji **: HEIN !

_Plus tard après que Sanji se soit retrouvé poings et pieds liés._

**Procureur **: Mr Zorro. Vous étiez bien chasseur de prime ?

**Zorro** : C'est exact.

**Procureur** : Donc vous avez des armes ?

**Zorro** (Avec fierté) : Des sabres pour être exact. 3 sabres c'est mon style.

**Procureur **: Avez-vous un port d'armes ?

**Zorro** : Non.

**Procureur **: Premier crime, usage d'armes sans port d'armes. Deuxième crime, massacre des habitants de Whiskey Peak. Troisième crime : Usage d'armes illégal, aucune certification.

**Zorro **(Commence à se fâcher) : Eh ! D'abord c'étaient des chasseurs de prime. Et puis je n'ai tué personne là-bas. (Sanji ricane) Et toi, arrête de rire, oiseau de malheur.

**Procureur** : Et vous, Mr Sanji, le bruit court que vous aimez les femmes.

**Sanji** : C'est vrai.

**Procureur** : Premier crime : Perversion, voyeurisme. En tant que coq, c'est vous qui achetez la nourriture.

**Sanji** (se contrôlant) : Bien sur.

**Procureur **: Avec quel argent ?

**Sanji** : Celui que me donne Nami chérie.

**Procureur** : Oh !

**Salle** : ?

**Procureur **: Cet homme vient d'avouer qu'il arnaquait ses fournisseurs avec de la fausse monnaie.

**Sanji** : Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

**Procureur **: Et avec l'aide de votre charpentier, vous avez pu fabriquer une presse à billets et l'avez utilisée depuis votre arrivée pour financer vos achats.

**Sanji** : C'est du n'importe quoi ! Et puis d'abord, Franky n'était pas encore dans notre équipage !

**Procureur** : C'est ce que vous voulez nous faire croire. Mais en fait, Franky était déjà votre charpentier. Ces pirates sont vraiment d'habiles manipulateurs. Deuxième crime : Faux et usage de faux. Ah oui, troisième crime : coups et blessures sur des clients du Baratie, navire-restaurant sur lequel vous étiez avant d'entrer dans l'équipage, n'est ce pas ? Oh inutile de confirmer, je connais déjà la réponse.

**Sanji** (il s'enflamme) : ces clients-là gâchaient la nourriture qu'on leur servait. Et je ne laisserais personne critiquer Nami chérie !

**Procureur **: je n'ai plus de questions, votre honneur. (Il part s'asseoir)

**Phoenix Wright**: Reconnaissez d'être des pirates ?

**Zorro et Sanji **(sur le point d'exploser): Oui !

**Phoenix Wright **: Avez-vous fait usage de la force pour piller, attaquer des civils ?

**Sanji** : Jamais ! Surtout pas sur les femmes (il s'emporte dans ses délires).

**Phoenix Wright** : Pensez-vous que le gouvernement mondial est responsable de votre statut de pirate ?

**Procureur** : Objection ! Hors Sujet, donnez-leur un 4/20 !

**Juge** : Attendez, je voudrais savoir où cet avocat veut en venir. Continuez.

**Phoenix Wright** : Messieurs les jurés, permettez moi de vous décrire les hommes ici présents. Zorro avait une seule ambition : devenir le meilleur bretteur du monde. Une promesse qu'il avait faite à une amie d'enfance morte d'une chute d'escalier. (Aux jurés) Entre nous, je pense qu'il avait un faible pour cette fille. Cette dernière était la fille du maître du dojo où il avait appris le maniement du sabre et elle le battait à tous les affrontements contre Zorro malgré ses entraînements intensifs. Depuis ce sinistre incident, Zorro s'est juré de devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde. Pour survivre, il est devenu chasseur de primes. Mais cette activité prit fin lorsqu'il prit la défense d'une petite fille qui allait se faire manger par le loup du fils du tyrannique colonel Morgan. Ce qui lui a valut d'être condamné à mort. Ce n'est qu'au moment fatidique où Luffy lui ramena ses sabres et lui demanda de faire un choix, qu'il a choisi de devenir pirate, autrement il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. En clair c'est du fait que le gouvernement et la marine ne surveillaient pas leurs hommes que Zorro est devenu pirate avec 120 millions de berrys sur sa tête.

Quant à Sanji, il est vrai qu'il est difficile d'affirmer que le gouvernement n'a aucune corrélation avec lui. Mais il y en a une et je vais raconter son histoire. Sanji, vers ses 10 ans, travaillait dans les cuisines d'un navire à North Blue. Mais il fut attaqué par des pirates dont le capitaine Zeff allait devenir son mentor pour la cuisine. Cependant une brusque tempête survient peu après l'abordage et Sandy et Zeff furent emportés par les flots. Ils échouèrent tous deux sur une petite île dénuée de végétation et donc de nourriture. Heureusement, Zeff réussit à sauver un peu de nourriture qu'il partage avec Sandy de façon peu équitable en apparence, s'accordant la plus grosse part. Chacun se poste à un bout de l'île pour scruter l'horizon à la recherche d'éventuel bateau pouvant les secourir. Les jours passent et aucun bateau n'était encore passé, Sandy a épuisé sa réserve de nourriture et perd espoir. Il décide alors de voler Zeff. Mais alors qu'il s'apprête à voler le sac, il se rend compte que celui-ci ne contenait non pas de la nourriture mais de l'or. Sans rien à manger, Zeff a dû alors manger sa propre jambe. En plein désespoir, Sandy fait alors la promesse d'ouvrir un bateau-restaurant avec Zeff afin que plus personne ne connaisse ce qu'ils ont vécu. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un bateau apparaît, les sauvant d'une mort certaine. Son enfer aura duré 85 jours soit près de 3 mois. La grande faute du gouvernement est de n'avoir réalisée aucune action préventive sur la piraterie. Sanji en est l'exemple type.

**Procureur** : Je demande que cette plaidoirie ne soit pas enregistrée dans le procès

**Juge **: Qu'en pensent les jurés ?

**Ussop** : Pas Possible ! Les jurés n'ont rien écouté de ce qu'a dit Phoenix Wright. Sauf un !

**Mathio** (au premier juré) : Lithoos, fais comme les autres sinon tu vas te attraper.

**Accusés** : Hein !

**Mathio **: Je disais au premier juré « Redressez moi ces bons à rien sinon vous allez vous attraper une mauvaise réputation»

Ussop : J'ai du mal à y croire. (Aux autres) Il m'a semblé qu'il connaissait bien le premier juré.

**Nico** : Numéro1, peut-être

**Juge** : Plaidoirie de l'avocat Phoenix Wright non enregistrée. J'accorde 15 minutes de pause. (Au procureur) Bien joué. A la fin de la pause, on les achève. AH AH AH AH ! (Se rendant compte qu'il n'ait pas seul) Ma langue a fourché.

**Nami** : Ca commence vraiment mal.

**Mathio **: Oui, le procureur se joue d'eux. Ils sont tels des pantins dans son théâtre psychologique. Avec lui, tout est sous son contrôle, s'il venait à avoir une difficulté imprévue, il se pourrait qu'il perde tous ses moyens.

**Sanji **(s'est calmé): Tiens. Eh, tu as 10 minutes à me consacrer, je pense qu'on va renverser la vapeur.

**Zorro **(intéressé) : Dis toujours. (Après avoir écouté Sanji) Insensé mais au point où nous en sommes, on n'a plus rien à perdre

_**Narrateur**__ : Le premier round juridique a commencé mais le procureur mène le jeu. Pourtant Sanji semble avoir trouvé un plan qui pourrait renverser la situation. Quel est ce plan ? Fonctionnera-t-il ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Recette spéciale pour procureur pourri par Sanji.**

_**Narrateur**__ : Zorro et Sanji furent convoqués à la barre. Le procureur Mani, fidèle à sa réputation, les a poussés à bout avec des accusations calomnieuses. Maintenant Sanji semble avoir trouvé la riposte idéale pour procureur véreux._

**Juge** : La séance peut reprendre !

**Procureur **: Il est temps de conclure cette première partie avec…

**Sanji** : Un double menu d'aveux !

**Salle **: ?

**Procureur **(tremblant): Qu'est ce que ça va dire ?

**Sanji** : C'est simple, nous allons avouer nos crimes.

**Procureur **(Perd ses moyens): DE QUEL DROIT VOUS VOUS PERMETTEZ D'AVOUER !

**Sanji** : Nous avouons d'abord tous vos accusations. Ensuite, mon entrée se compose de :

Tabassage gratuit sur un officier de la Marine, des pirates. Tous venus manger au bateau-restaurant.

Usage d'espionnage illégal au sein de l'organisation de baroque Works

Dégradations à Alabasta

Acte de racisme sur des hommes-poissons

Zorro lui vous propose en entrée :

Maltraitance sur animal domestique (loup de Morgan)

Dégradations à Alabasta

Corruption sur officier de la marine

Acte de racisme sur des hommes-poissons

**Procureur** (Paniqué) : Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que c'est sensé se passer. Attendez que je vous pose des questions !

**Sanji** : Je poursuis avec le plat principal. Avec moi, vous pourrez déguster :

Atteinte à un oracle, puis à Dieu lui-même.

Outrage et coups et blessures envers agents du CP.

Intrusion illégale dans le train aquatique (je n'avais pas payé ma place)

Chasse illégale d'espèces en voie d'extinction (loup) à Enies Lobbes.

Usage illégal de chirurgie esthétique à coups de pieds.

Entrave à une cérémonie de mariage

Pour le sabreur, vous avez :

Destruction de biens publics (wagons du train)

Coups et blessures sur agents du CP (Bones)

Chasse illégale des girafes.

Entrave à une arrestation à Water Seven

Violation de la sépulture d'un samouraï dans le but de lui prendre un sabre

Tentative de meurtre sur un dragon céleste

**Procureur** (Désespéré et mal à l'aise) : Arrêtez ça. Ca donne envie de gerber.

**Luffy** : Ouah ! Ca me donne faim, ce menu. Eh Sanji, à quand la dégustation ?

**Ussop** : Mais tais toi Luffy. Dites, qu'est ce qu'il a ce procureur ?

**Mathio** : La meilleure chose qui puisse nous arriver. Ce coq a trouvé sa faiblesse : son coté théâtral. Je suppose que ce type suivait un schéma quasi identique à chacun de ses procès. Mais à l'instant où les accusés décident d'avouer, il perd la boule.

**Nami **: Excusez-moi mais je ne saisis pas très bien ce que vous voulez dire.

**Mathio **: C'est simple, le procureur a l'habitude de mener les accusés en bateau, de les provoquer. Mais dès que ça sort de son scénario, rien ne va plus. Et plus ça persiste, plus il panique.

**Nico **: À vouloir tout contrôler et prévoir, il a fini par dérailler au premier changement imprévu.

**Apollo **: Voilà qui résume ce salaud de procureur.

**Sanji **: Et maintenant le dessert.

**Procureur** (Perd complètement les pédales): NOOOOOOOOON !

**Sanji **: Avec, par moi-même :

Délit de fuite après l'incident de la vente d'esclaves

Port illégal de vêtements de femmes.

Destruction d'armes de la marine

**Zorro** : Et moi je vous offre :

Délit de fuite après l'incident de la vente d'esclaves,

Chasse illégale de singes

Dégradation de biens personnels appartenant à un pirate Corsaire.

EH ! J'avais besoin de ces rideaux pour me refaire des vêtements. Ces satanés singes m'avaient volé les précédents.

**Mihawk **: Mes rideaux ! Enfoiré ! Tu me le payeras !

**Procureur **: Ecoutez, messieurs, faites ce que je vous demande et vous aurez une peine plus légère. En prime, une forte somme d'argent.

**Sanji** : Pourquoi prendre votre argent quand on peut s'en faire soi-même ?

**Procureur** (fait une crise cardiaque) : AAAAAAAHH !

**Juge** : La séance est suspendue jusqu'à rétablissement du procureur. (À voix basse aux médecins qui arrivent) Notre meilleur élément vient de tomber au combat. Sauvez-le ou je vous fais condamner pour erreur médicale.

_Plus tard, au Sunny, tard dans la nuit, Luffy et ses amis fêtaient leur victoire lors de la première manche._

**Mathio** : J'avoue avoir été surpris. Mais le procureur ne va pas en rester là. Il va certainement trouver une parade.

**Luffy **: Pourquoi ? Je trouvais ça marchait super bien. En tout cas bravo Sanji pour ce plan de malade.

**Sanji **: Merci. Mais t'as pas écouté ce qu'a dit l'avocat, le procureur ne va pas se faire avoir 2 fois. Faut trouver un autre plan.

**Mathio**: Si N°2 était en place, on aurait pu agir selon le plan initial.

_Des bruits de pas sur le pont se firent entendre. Le silence s'imposa. Puis on frappa à la porte. Mathio vint voir._

**Mathio **: N°2 ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à ton poste lors du procès. (….) Le juge était trop bien gardé pour l'approcher et l'écarter du procès. Rien à cirer. Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ce problème. (Aux autres) Continuez à faire la fête sans moi. Je dois aller aux WC.

_Une heure plus tard._

**Mathio** : Me revoilà.

**Chopper** : Qu'est ce qui vous a pris autant de temps ?

**Mathio** : En fait, il m'a fallut 5 minutes pour régler le problème de N°2, 5 minutes pour les WC. Et le reste du temps à retourner au Sunny

**Tout le monde** : Mais c'est quoi ce charlot ?

_Le lendemain matin, tout le monde se rassembla dans la salle d'audience où un procureur motivé et rétabli attendait avec impatience_.

**Juge** : La séance est ouverte. Maître, vos remarques sur hier.

**Phoenix Wright** : Votre horreur, les accusés présentés ont avoué une série de crimes et de délits. Ce qui montre que les accusés sont des personnes sensées qui ont agi pour de bonnes raisons. (Où est ta démonstration ?). J'estime que Zorro et Sanji doivent être acquittés dans le meilleur des cas ou dans le pire à une peine de travaux d'intérêts généraux. Ce sera tout.

**Juge** : J'appelle à la barre Nami la voleuse chatte et Brook le squelette ambulant et grande star internationale.

_**Narrateur **__: Le procès vient de reprendre et le procureur est plus que jamais déterminé à couler les Mugis. Quelle nouvelle stratégie leurs avocats vont-ils déployer pour les sauver ? Quelle est la mission de N°2 ? Est-il cette fois-ci à son poste pour aider nos amis ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Rock, justice et pognon**

_**Narrateur**__ : Sanji a réussi à déstabiliser le procureur. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence la suspension du procès. Le lendemain, Nami et Brook furent convoqués pour leur jugement. Quelle nouvelle stratégie vont-ils utiliser pour riposter ?_

**Procureur** : Quels sont vos rôles au sein de l'équipage ?

**Nami** : Je suis la trésorière et la navigatrice. Il m'arrive parfois de corriger certains crétins. Ah ces hommes.

**Brook**: Yohoho! Le musicien gentleman. Vous avez une femme?

**Nami** (lui donne un coup de poing) : la ferme ! Faites comme s'il n'avait rien dit là-dessus.

**Procureur** : Oh, monsieur est pervers.

**Miles Edgeworth** : Objection votre horreur ! Le procureur n'a pas répondu à la question de l'accusé.

**Juge **: Accordée.

**Procureur** : QUOI ! Bon… Euh… Non, je n'en ai pas. Je reprends. Premier crime pour l'accusé Brook : Perversité. Mais dites-moi comment un squelette peut il bouger ? Ce n'est pas normal.

**Brook** : Yohoho. Voyez-vous, j'ai mangé le fruit de la résurrection. Ce qui m'a permis de revenir parmi les morts. D'ailleurs je suis mort il y a 52 ans. Mais j'ai du mettre 1 an pour retrouver mon corps à cause du brouillard

**Procureur** : Deuxième crime : évasion au paradis, acte immoral. Il n'y a que Dieu qui accorde le droit de résurrection, pas un fruit.

**Miles Edgeworth **: Objection ! Le procureur invente encore de fausses accusations.

**Juge **: Accordée, mon chou.

**Procureur** : Quoi ? (il réfléchit à lui-même) Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il aurait dû rejeter les objections de l'avocat. Est-il vrai que vous étiez une star internationale et que vous avez renoncé à ce titre pour redevenir pirate?

**Brook** : C'est exact. (Il pète et rote) Excusez-moi.

**Procureur** : J'ajoute 3 chefs d'inculpation : Outrage à l'ordre public, abus de confiance envers ses managers et entrave à son arrestation. Mais vous n'avez aucune manière !

**Sanji** : Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

**Procureur** : Pas d'autres questions pour Brook.

**Miles Edgeworth :** Mr Brook, racontez nous votre vie avant votre rencontre avec Luffy.

**Brook** : J'appartenais aux Rumbar Pirates, un équipage de mélomanes. Il y a 52 ans, nous étions partis pour la route des périls. En chemin, un jeune baleineau, nommée Laboon, s'était joint à notre sillage. Avec le temps, nous avons fini par l'accepter. Arrivés au Cap des jumeaux, nous laissons Laboon au soin du gardien lui promettant de revenir dans 3 ans. Durant ce péril, (il s'émerveille) nous eûmes moult aventures. (Sa voix s'assombrit) Mais notre capitaine mourut d'une maladie incurable. Ses seuls regrets furent pour Laboon. Quand à moi, je repris l'équipage jusqu'à cet affrontement qui conduisit à la fin de l'équipage. Nous sachant condamnés, moi et les derniers survivants se réunirent pour chanter une chanson pour Laboon enregistrée dans ce coquillage (il ouvre son crâne) que voici. Nous mourûmes ensemble avant d'avoir fini de chanter. Grâce à mon fruit du démon, mon âme put quitter le paradis et aller rejoindre mon corps. Etant donné qu'il se trouvait dans le triangle de Florian, il m'a fallut un an pour le retrouver, réduit à l'état d'ossement. Et comme vous pouvez le constatez, mes cheveux sont très vivaces. Ensuite, i ans, mon ombre fut volée par le pirate corsaire Moria. Mais grâce à mon capitaine Luffy, j'ai pu récupérer mon bien. Puis j'entrai son équipage comme musicien jusqu'à notre séparation à l'archipel d'où nous sommes partis. Fin de l'histoire.

**Jurés** (en pleurs) : C'est troooooop triste ! Ce mec a eu une vie trop émouvante.

**Miles Edgeworth** : Voyez ! Cet homme, enfin ce squelette, est devenu pirate pour à peu près les mêmes raisons que Sanji : aucune prévention du gouvernement.

**Procureur** : Objection ! L'avocat sensibilise le jury !

**Juge** : Rejetée. Continuez.

**Miles Edgeworth** : Brook a vécu 50 ans de solitude dans une épave où il n'a commis aucun acte de piraterie.

**Procureur **: Objection ! Et j'ajoute un 4ième acte d'accusation : Outrage à la morale. Seul Dieu peut vous donner la vie. Enfin, si la Chèvre est d'accord.

**Juge **: Tout est rejeté. Passez à l'accusée.

**Procureur **: Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Depuis quand tu rejettes mes objections. (Il part vers Nami) Mademoiselle, j'ai cru savoir que pendant 10 ans vous avez collecté par le vol une petite fortune.

**Nami** : C'est exact mais c'était pour…

Procureur : Et avec un physique comme le votre, vous avez du faire de la prostitution.

**Nami** (Cède à la provocation) : HEIN ! Ce n'est pas vrai !

**Sanji** (en colère mais est retenu par ses avocats) : Comment osez-vous diffamer Nami chérie !

**Miles Edgeworth** : Objection ! Ce salaud de procureur accuse l'accusée de faits imaginaires.

**Juge **: Accordée.

Procureur (ignore le juge) : Ajoutons sorcellerie illégale dans le but de nuire, vols sous diverses formes, coups et blessures sur officiers de la marine, refus de mariage.

**Nami (Cède encore à provocation)**: C'est du grand n'importe quoi. !

**Procureur **: Acquittez-la et vous serez victimes de cambriolage.

**Nami **: Mais je n'ai fait que voler des pirates.

**Procureur** : Ca ne change rien. Si on vole des pirates, on peut aussi voler des inconnus civils. Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

**Mathio** (par télépathie à Brook) : Brook, j'aurais besoin d'une diversion. Fait un max de boucan.

**Brook** : Yohoho ! C'est l'heure de la musique. Un peu de guitare mettra un peu d'ambiance dans ce tribunal. (Il joue et chante).

_15 minutes de danse et de chants plus tard ayant permis à Mathio de mettre en place son plan machiavélique sans inquiétude._

**Miles Edgeworth** (il lève) : L'accusée est une victime du gouvernement mondial. En effet, le gouvernement soutient le racisme et l'esclavage des hommes-poissons. L'une des conséquences de cette « stabilité » est que son île fut la cible d'un équipage d'hommes-poissons menés par Arlong. Il ne leur fallut peu de temps pour prendre le contrôle de l'île et imposer les règles. Les humains devaient payer un impôt mensuel par tête. Et s'ils avaient le malheur de ne pouvoir payer l'intégralité de l'impôt, ils étaient exécutés. Nami, quant à elle, a subi pire : voir sa mère adoptive mourir sous ses yeux abattue par Arlong puis enfermée dans une prison dorée où elle devait dessiner des cartes. Mais il y avait un accord : 100 millions de berrys en échange de la libération du village qu'Arlong rompit par l'intermédiaire d'un officier pourri. Ce qui a provoqué la colère de Luffy qui écrasa l'équipage d'Arlong. Vous pourrez constatez que le gouvernement est responsable de ces 10 ans de soumission, d'abord l'esclavage qu'il a entretenu en couvrant les dragons célestes de tous leurs crimes. Et enfin, le gouvernement a fait preuve d'une grande négligence sur le contrôle de son personnel. Incapable de corriger les écarts, il a fermé les yeux sur cette histoire. Vous me direz, la corruption sur les officiers du coin. Mais le gouvernement aurait dû faire un contrôle là-bas. Mais non, il n'a rien fait. Un très grand tort de leur part ayant conduit Nami à intégrer cet équipage. Voila j'ai tout dit sur ces 2 accusés.

_Il se rassoit sous les murmures des jurés et du public qui commencèrent à douter de leur gouvernement._

**Juge** : La séance reprendra dans 1 heure avec les accusés Ussop et Chopper.

_Plus tard, dans le bureau du procureur, où ce dernier était assez énervé suite à ses échecs._

**Procureur** (en colère): Ce procès vire au délire total ! Le juge ne me soutient plus. A ce rythme, la stratégie adverse va écraser mes arguments bidons.

**Sbire 1** : Je ne pige pas, Boss.

**Sbire 2** : C'est évident. La défense fait passer les accusés pour des victimes du gouvernement. Les jurés compatissent et refusent de condamner les accusés. Et avec le juge qui fait volte-face. Les arguments du boss passent pour des calomnies.

**Procureur** (à ses sbires) : Enquêtez-moi sur cet équipage. Où ils sont allés, leurs faits et gestes. On a raté quelque chose. Il me faudra du concret. (Devant le plus gros de ses dossiers) Mais pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plutôt ? Si c'est vrai, je vais pouvoir réaliser un coup de maître (Rires démoniaques). A défaut d'envoyer en taule l'équipage, il me suffit d'envoyer qu'une personne. Tout ce que j'ai à faire de faire venir cette personne au tribunal et la juger comme complice de tous les crimes de « Lui ». AH AH AH AH AH AH ! (Voyant ses sbires encore là) Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ?! Allez du nerf ! AU BOULOT ! (A l'escacophone) Allô ? Passez-moi le bureau de l'Amiral en chef.

_**Narrateur**__ : Alors que les avocats de la défense ont réussi à « sauver » 4 mugis que le procureur prépare un nouveau coup. Est-ce en rapport avec le sondage dans ce topic ? _

_Qui est menacé par le procureur ? Qui est cette personne qui, malgré elle, aider le procureur à condamner sa cible ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Gigot de renne polymorphe et famille de sniper. **

_**Narrateur**__ : Dans le chapitre précédent, le juge s'est rangé dans le camp de la défense et a massacré son ami d'enfance le procureur véreux de ce procès. Mais ce dernier n'a pas dit son dernier mot et garde une carte sous sa manche. Le procès reprend avec Ussop et Chopper à la barre pour être jugés de leur sort._

**Procureur** : Monsieur Ussop, dites-moi qui est cette boule de poils qui en parle ?

**Ussop** : C'est Chopper, notre médecin.

**Procureur** : Ce renne ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! (Rires puis il s'arrête) Oh je vois. Docteur Chopper, d'où venez-vous ?

**Chopper **: De l'île de Drum.

**Procureur** : Je vois. Je comprends. Et qui vous a appris la médecine ?

**Chopper **: C'est la docterine.

**Procureur **: Cette vieille peau de 141 ans ? Vous êtes diplômés ?

**Chopper **: Non. Mais la docterine est quelqu'un de bien. Elle était un peu âgée. Laissez-la en paix.

**Procureur **: Premier crime : Usage de la médecine sans diplôme. Et comment se fait-il que vous parlez. Un renne ne parle pas.

**Chopper **: J'ai mangé le fruit de l'humain.

**Procureur **: Deuxième crime : usurpation d'appartenance à la race supérieure : la race humaine. N'est ce pas évident ? Elle est supérieure à celle des hommes poissons.

**Apollo **: Objection ! Le procureur fait preuve de racisme. Il nous sort même du n'importe quoi.

**Procureur **: Cette erreur de la nature est un crime, une insulte à l'humanité. Et il se dit médecin, quelle tape pour le monde. Restez un animal, ça vous va bien. Parler est un acte réservé uniquement (il insiste sur ce mot) à l'Homme.

**Chopper** (au bord des larmes) : Vous êtes un salaud.

**Procureur** (fier de lui) : Je sais.

**Juge** : Faites taire ce procureur de merde.

**Procureur** : QUOI !

_20 coups de bâton plus tard._

**Procureur** : Vous me le payerez. Plus d'autres questions pour cette abomination.

**Apollo** : Chopper est un être sensible. Sachez, chers jurés, que Chopper souffre d'une lourde blessure que même le plus grand médecin du monde ne pourrait guérir. Tout petit, il était rejeté par son troupeau à cause de son museau bleu. Son bannissement fut définitif depuis le jour où il a mangé le fruit qui lui a conféré la capacité de parler. Il a essayé de s'intégrer chez les humains. Mais sa forme humaine lui donnait un air de yéti et il fut pourchassé jusqu'au jour où il rencontra un médecin charlatan Hiluluk qui l'a recueilli. Il l'a élevé comme son propre fils. Mais il était malade et condamné. Pour éviter de lui faire souffrir de sa mort, il le chassa. Malgré tous ses efforts, Chopper découvrit la vérité et partit dans toute l'île à la recherche d'un champignon qui aurait la propriété de guérir toutes les maladies du monde. Mais le champignon trouvé était vénéneux. Mais Hiluluk le mangea pour ne pas lui faire de peine. A l'époque des faits, le royaume de Drum était sous l'emprise d'une tyrannie menée par le roi Wapol. Il usa d'un subterfuge pour se prémunir d'une révolte : Il élimina tous les médecins sauf 20 pour sa santé personnelle. Et si le peuple a besoin de soins, il devait supplier le roi de les aider. Eh oui, chers jurés, je vous décris le pire souverain qui existe. Aucun respect de ses pairs ou intérêt aux changements géopolitiques. Il va même jusqu'à frapper une petite fille sans se soucier des incidences politiques que cet acte aurait engendré. Son peuple est en danger ? Il se sauve avec ses fidèles et laisse son pays aux pirates qui le menaçaient. Après la mort de son père adoptif, Chopper fut élevé par la docterine Kureha pendant 6 ans durant lesquelles elle lui apprit la médecine. Lors de l'arrivée de l'équipage de Luffy, il leur vint en aide dans le soin de certains membres malades et dans l'affrontement contre Wapol revenu reprendre son pays. Après la bataille, Chopper rejoignit l'équipage comme médecin. Comment pouvez vous croire un être aussi mignon peut être un dangereux animal. Surtout que la marine est bourrée de crétins puisqu'ils ne se sont pas rendu compte que Chopper avait mangé un FDD. Preuve de l'incompétence de la Marine, incapable de déceler le danger quand il est là. Plus d'autres déclarations. (Il se rassoit)

**Procureur** : Ce procès me donne faim. (A Sanji) Garçon, je pourrais avoir un gigot de renne.

**Sanji** : Désolé Monsieur, on ne mange pas la ration d'urgence.

**Procureur** : Dommage, il m'avait l'air appétissant ce petit renne. (Chopper tremble de peur) Mais passons à Mr Ussop. Je crois savoir que votre père est pirate et membres de l'équipage d'un empereur qui doit s'appeler Shanks le Roux.

**Ussop** (fier) : C'est exact.

**Procureur** : Vous êtes également connu pour vos bobards qui ne trompent personne. Le plus récurent est celui où vous seriez un capitaine commandant 8000 hommes. Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. Ce constitue votre premier chef d'inculpation : mensonges, calomnies. Et j'inclus l'intimidation par faux marteaux. Franchement, il faudrait être marteau pour croire ces farces. La liste est encore longue. J'accuse l'accusé de complicité dans les actes de son père.

**Ussop **: EH ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

**Apollo **: Objection ! Le procureur tente de créer une corrélation fantaisiste pour faire couler l'accusé.

**Juge **: Accordée.

**Procureur** : Ajoutons aussi insubordination envers votre capitaine pour une histoire de bateau. Pas d'objections ? A moins que vous tentiez de nous mener en bateau avec un de vos bobards. Et le meilleur pour la fin, la provocation contre le gouvernement par l'incendie du drapeau. Je sais que c'est Sogeking le responsable mais tu vas payer pour lui.

**Ussop** : C'est bien le seul crime que je veux bien prendre. (Rappel : Ussop et Sogeking sont en fait une seule et même personne).

**Procureur** : Parfait. Je n'ai plus d'autres questions.

**Apollo** : Monsieur Ussop, pourquoi mentez vous ?

**Ussop** : Parce que j'avais peur de tous les adversaires que nous rencontrons. Mais parfois, quand la fuite était impossible, je me dois de combattre face à ceux qui insultent le rêve des autres.

**Apollo **: Ah quel homme ce Ussop ! Vous êtes également un inventeur de génie. Vous avez conçu diverses armes pour vous et la navigatrice.

**Ussop **(très fier) : C'est exact.

**Procureur** : Hein ?! (Au greffier) Ajoutez le chef d'inculpation de fabrication illégale d'armes. Cet homme est en plus un danger public.

**Jug**e : Ignorez cela, Monsieur le greffier. Monsieur le procureur, fermez votre putain de gueule de nazi.

**Procureur **(il pense) : Quoi ?! Le juge ne m'a jamais parlé de cette façon. Il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il faut découvrir ce qui cloche chez lui.

**Apollo** : Je continue. Ussop a une grande admiration pour son père qui partit pour l'aventure lui promettant de revenir. Mais entre-temps, sa mère mourut d'une maladie et depuis ce jour, Ussop dut vivre seul. Il passa ses journées à jouer avec des gamins de 8 ans ou rendre visite à la charmante demoiselle malade vivante recluse chez elle. A chacune de ses visites, il lui raconta des histoires qu'il fit passer pour vrai. Le jour où Luffy débarqua, la vie d'Ussop prit un tournant décisif. Il intégra l'équipage de Luffy comme canonnier. Certes, il était un vrai trouillard mais il ne manquait pas de courage quand il le faut allant même jusqu'à défier son propre capitaine et lui opposer une farouche résistance. Lors de sa séparation, il tomba dans une île-plante où il prit beaucoup de poids. Après les deux ans de séparation, voici ce qu'il est devenu. Un vrai homme ! Matez ça mesdemoiselles (sifflement des femmes). Même si c'est un pirate, pensez qu'il mérite d'être condamné? Non car le gouvernement n'a rien fait pour dissuader Ussop de devenir pirate. Voilà, c'est tout pour mes clients.

**Juge **: Faites venir Nico Robin et Fanky.

**Franky** (voix mécanique): Bien reçu. Mise en marche des systèmes. (Il marche comme un robot). Destination vers la barre des accusés. (Arrivé à la barre) Arrimage. SUPER !

**Nico** : Ah ah ah !

**Mathio** (A voix basse): Bien joué Apollo. Plus que 3 à sauver et c'est l'acquittement pour tout l'équipage.

**Procureur** : Rira bien qui rira le dernier. J'ai encore une carte en main et qui pourrait changer le cours de ce duel. Ces deux là ne doivent pas être acquittés.

**Sbire** : Pourquoi boss ?

**Procureur** : Andouille ! Nico et Franky sont des dangers pour le gouvernement. Si le gouvernement tombe, je perds tous mes privilèges auprès du gouvernement et des dragons célestes. (se rend compte de sa bourde) Quoi ?! Tout le monde a entendu ce que j'ai dit même les lecteurs. MERDE !

_**Narrateur**__ : la 3__ième__ bataille vient de conclure en faveur des Mugis sans le moindre problème. Mais les choses vont se corser avec Nico et Franky. Quelles magouilles le procureur va sortir de sa manche. Quelle est cette carte qu'il cache pour faire condamner nos héros ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Super Menteur Versus Indiana Jones version féminin et Méca Popeye **

_**Narrateur**__ : Ussop et Chopper ont été « sauvés » malgré les coups bas de ce c****** de procureur. Et maintenant c'est au tour de Franky et de Nico Robin d'être jugé pour leurs_ _crimes._

**Procureur** : Nico Robin, je vois que vous êtes devenues une magnifique femme. Votre beauté égale celle de l'impératrice Boa Hancock. A tel qu'on croirait l'avoir devant soi. Laissez-moi-vous tâter votre corps superbe.

**Sbire** : Patron, ce n'est pas Nico Robin à la barre mais c'est… (Voyant son boss pétrifié) bel et bien l'impératrice.

**Hancock** : Quelle ordure !

**Nico** : Ah ah !

**Zorro **: C'est pas possible d'être aussi crétin ! Mais le coq aura su faire la différence. Et merde, le voilà pétrifié.

**Mathio **: C'est contre mes principes mais Devil Reapel. (Le procureur reprend son état normal. A Nico) Veuillez prendre place Madame. (A Hancock) Merci de votre soutien, Madame. (Il lui fait un baisemain).

**Luffy **: Eh ! Touche pas à Hancock !

**Mathio** : Je n'ai rien fait !

**Hancock **: Luffy m'aime ! (Elle part heureuse).

**Procureur **: Nico Robin. Êtes-vous originaires de l'île Ohara ?

**Robin** : C'est exact.

**Procureur** : A quel âge êtes vous devenues archéologue ?

**Robin **: 8 ans.

**Procureur **: Quel génie ! Admettez vous être devenue archéologue pour étudier les ponéglyphes ?

**Robin** : C'est exact mais pourquoi croyez-vous que j'ai appris l'archéologie ?

**Procureur** : Pas de découvrir le vide de 100 ans mais plutôt ressusciter les armes antiques, c'est cela ?

**Robin **: Non c'est le contraire.

**Procureur** : Votre famille était dans l'archéologie, je crois. Votre mère se nomme-t-elle Olivia ? Avez-vous rencontré un ancien officier de la marine du nom de Sauro ?

**Robin** (Se montre stoïque): Oui à toutes les questions.

**Procureur** : Très bien. Voici une liste de questions que je lis à tout le monde :

-Avez-vous pris part au complot contre le royaume d'Alabasta ?

-Reconnaissez-vous avoir porté des coups sur le héros Spandam, chef du Cipher Pol ?

-Avez-vous trahi maintes fois vos compagnons ?

**Robin** : je réponds oui à toutes les questions mais la dernière est particulière. Oui j'ai trahi mais pour des raisons justifiables.

**Mathio **: C'est vrai.

**Procureur** (Aux jurés) : Je vous le dis. Nico Robin incarne une menace que le gouvernement tente de contrôler pour le bien de tous. Cette femme et ses amis archéologues ont tenté de ressusciter les armes antiques. Ces dernières ont le pouvoir de détruire une île. En interdisant l'étude de cette écriture, nous garantissons la sécurité du monde. En emprisonnant cette femme, nous neutralisons toute possibilité de faire renaître les armes antiques. Et en cas de besoin, on fait appel à elle pour nous indiquer l'emplacement des armes déjà existantes pour les utiliser pour neutraliser la menace pirate. Et ensuite, on détruira les armes antiques pour éviter de se les faire voler. Condamnez Nico Robin et vous faites un geste pour l'humanité. Condamnez-la et vous éliminerez ce succube, reine de la trahison et du côté obscur de la Force. Condamnez-la et … HMMM (Baîlloné par les mains de Nico).

**Nico** (Garde son calme malgré la colère qui menace d'exploser): Je pense qu'on a assez entendu de conneries et de propagande gouvernementale.

**Mathio** : Joliment parlé.

**Procureur **(libéré de ses entraves) : Pas d'autres questions. Et n'oubliez pas, messieurs les jurés. Vous avez le pouvoir de faire en fermer cette démon. Ne gâchez pas cette opportunité.

**Mathio** : Messieurs les jurés, comment pouvez-vous croire à ce manipulateur ? Il vous cache des faits non négligeables. Oui, Nico Robin a pris part au complot de Crocodile mais son véritable objectif a été et reste les ponéglyphes. Ces derniers présents à Alabasta auraient révélé à Crocodile l'emplacement d'une arme antique. Fort heureusement, Nico ne lui a jamais révélé et lui a même menti prétextant que le ponéglyphe relatait l'histoire du pays. Chose que le démon que vous décrit le procureur n'aurait jamais (il insiste sur le jamais) fait. Ensuite, les multiples trahisons dont le procureur vous fait part sont en partie justifiées et je dirais même excusables. Afin de mieux vous faire comprendre, je vais vous raconter son histoire. Nico vivait chez sa tante sur l'île d'Ohara. Et croyez-moi, ce n'était pas la joie. A cause de son fruit du démon, elle fut considérée comme un monstre et était fréquemment agressée par les autres enfants de son âge. Son père était mort et sa mère était partie en voyage à la recherche d'informations sur le siècle perdu d'où le fait que Nico soit élevée par sa tante. Mais Nico n'eut aucune affection, aucun amour venant de sa tante. Ses seuls amis étaient les archéologues restés sur l'île. Ils lui permirent d'étudier et étaient une seconde famille pour elle. A l'âge de 8 ans, elle fut admise comme archéologue après ses efforts. Dans la même journée, elle fit la connaissance d'un géant, ancien officier de la marine, du nom de Sauro. Ce dernier avait fait naufrage sur une des plages de l'île. Ils devinrent de bons amis. Ce n'est que lorsque Nico révéla qui était sa mère que Sauro l'informa du retour de sa mère. Et ce jour-là fut un jour d'apocalypse. La mère de Nico était revenue avertir ses confrères de la menace du gouvernement qui approchait. Devant le refus de ses amis de quitter l'île avant l'arrivée des autorités, elle décida de les couvrir. Les choses furent rapides : Le CP débarqua et arrêta tous les archéologues. Olivia fut interceptée au cours d'un affrontement contre le chef du CP9, père de Spamdam, et ses sbires. Il ne fallut pas longtemps de prouver la culpabilité des archéologues de l'étude des ponéglyphes. En effet, tout était planifié depuis 6 ans et le résultat fut la découverte d'un ponéglyphe dans l'arbre du Savoir. Se sachant condamnés, les archéologues demandèrent de parlementer avec les 5 étoiles de leurs découvertes. Mais les archéologues avaient découverts trop de choses selon les 5 étoiles qu'ils firent abattre le professeur au moment où il allait leur révéler un nom révélateur d'une vérité qui, de toute évidence, dérangeait le gouvernement. Et c'est alors le call Buster fut lancé. Pour ceux qui ignorent ce que c'est, un Call Buster est une opération militaire rassemblant plusieurs navires de guerre de la Marine et capable détruire une île entière. Généralement, il n'y a aucun survivant. Nico Robin ne fut pas soupçonnée dans un premier temps en raison de son jeune âge mais ce secret ne dura pas longtemps et les agents feront tout pour l'empêcher de quitter l'île en feu vivante. Nico, par le soutien de son ami Sauro, tente tant bien que mal à rejoindre le navire d'évacuation. Mais ce dernier partit sans elle, effrayé par ses pouvoirs mais il ne put partir bien loin. (Il s'approcha de l'amiral en chef Akainu) Parce que l'amiral en chef Akainu, vice-amiral à l'époque, avait ordonné de détruire le navire (Il envoie un violent coup de poing à l'amiral) sous prétexte qu'il pouvait y avoir un archéologue dans ce navire. Et ce, sans se soucier des innocents à bord ! Vous ne pouvez pas vérifier ! Ben non ! Puisque tous les archéologues étaient en train de jeter les livres dans un lac avoisinant l'arbre. Et il a fallut que vous fassiez abattre ce bateau ! Ben non, vous ne voulez pas prendre de risques qu'il y ait un seul archéologue qui survive ! Et vous, amiral Aokiji. Merde, il a démissionné. Je crois savoir que Sauro était son ami et qu'il fut froidement tué pour avoir protégé une petite fille dont son seul crime est de savoir lire une écriture interdite. Par un incroyable miracle, Nico Robin parvint à quitter Ohara en feu laissant derrière elle sa mère restée avec ses confrères sauver les livres. Quand à Mr Spandine, il ne put poursuivre Nico parce que son gouvernail était gelé (Aokiji aurait eut des sueurs froides). On se demande pourquoi. Et par ses exploits, Nico fut primée à 79 millions de berrys. Depuis ce jour, elle fut traquée, contrainte de fuir lorsque la menace de se faire livrer à la Marine planait. De plus, elle fut rejetée par d'honnêtes citoyens qui ne voulaient pas avoir des problèmes avec la justice. (A partir d'honnête, il prend un ton ironique et critique jusqu'au bout de la phrase). D'autres, alléchés par le montant de la prime, étaient bien tentés de la livrer. Certains ont été près de réussir. Evidemment que faire si vous êtes un enfant recherché ? Vous fuyez pour votre vie. Où sont les preuves des pseudos-trahisons que vous lui attribuez et qui accentuent sa réputation de démon ? Aucune ! Juste sorti de l'imagination des gens. Mais comment, vous vous dites, une petite fille au passé aussi traumatisant a pu être traitée de la sorte ? La réponse est simple : une forte propagande du gouvernement disant que les archéologues d'Ohara sont des démons suffit à vous convaincre. Et ainsi, ils justifient le Call Buster et la traque d'un enfant en omettant volontairement le siècle perdu. Les vrais traîtres dans cette histoire, c'est vous ! (Il pointe du doigt les jurés) Enfin ce que vous représentez. Vous êtes si crédules que mêmes les plus gros bobards du gouvernement passent. Dorénavant, ne lisez plus la feuille de choux officielle. Lisez maintenant Le Pirate Enchaîné !

**Procureur** : Objection ! L'avocat fait de la publicité pour un journal illégal

**Juge** : Toi, la tête de con, tu la fermes ! Rejetée.

**Mathio **: Ce n'est qu'au terme de 20 ans de cavale qu'elle se joignit à Crocodile dans son sombre projet. Puis, après la défaite de son employeur, elle entra dans l'équipage de Luffy. Et c'est là où elle trouva de vrais amis au point de se sacrifier pour les sauver d'un Call Buster dont le contrôle a été placé entre les mains d'un psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir, j'ai nommé Spandam. Sa seconde victime fut Franky mais nous étudierons son cas plus tard. Sachez que cette femme ne révélera jamais l'emplacement des armes antiques. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle a des compagnons qui lui viendront en aide. Et n'oubliez pas cette chose : Un vrai démon ne se serait jamais sacrifié pour ses compagnons et c'est pourtant ce que Nico Robin a fait. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

**Franky** (en larmes) : OUIN ! C'est trop triste !

**Luffy** : Zzzzzzz (Il dort)

**Autres membres de l'équipage **: …. (Ils sont émus et choqués devant cette déclaration)

**Luffy** (il se réveille) : Hein !? Tiens, ça a changé ?

**Nami **: Quoi ?! Tu dormis depuis quand ?

**Luffy** : Ben après que Brook ait fini de chanter.

**Sanji** : T'es pas possible, Luffy. (Soupir)

**Mathio** (à Nico): M'accordez-vous une danse ?

**Nico** : Je suis très touché mais je ne pense que ce soit le moment pour danser.

**Mathio** : Allons, souris.

**Procureur** (voit une souris) : AAHHHHHHH ! Une souris !

**Mathio** (en mode berserk avec une hache) : Une souris ? Je pars la tuer !

**Public** : Là ! Une souris ! Des souris ! AHHH !

**Mathio :** J'arrive les tuer ! Souris ! Souris ! Souris !

_12 minutes de course-poursuite plus tard où Mathio avait saccagé comme un malade la salle d'audience pour traquer des souris._

**Procureur **(en colère): Non mais ça va pas d'agiter une hache pour chasser les souris ! Vous avez presque démoli les murs de la salle. Un peu plus et l'eau rentrait.

**Mathio** : Désolé mais je me dois de rester fidèle à mes titres : Massacreur de souris de l'année 2011 pour mon maniement de la hache.

**Procureur **(toujours furax): Rien à cirer.

**Mathio **: Dans ce cas, cirez-vous la langue. Votre langue de bois en a bien besoin.

**Procureur **: Veuillez vous occuper du cas Cutty Flam alias Franky. Mr Franky ?

**Franky** : C'est moi.

**Procureur **: Dites nous quel est votre poste au sein de cet équipage.

**Fanky **: Je suis le charpentier. Et le beau bateau garé là-bas, c'est moi qui l'ai construit. Je l'ai également perfectionné à mon arrivée sur l'archipel.

**Procureur** : Est-ce que les noms d'Iceberg et de Tom vous disent quelque chose ?

**Franky** : Ouais.

**Procureur **: Premier chef d'inculpation : Complicité dans toutes les actions criminelles de Tom. A savoir la construction du bateau de Gold Roger, corruption de magistrat, construction illégale de navires, coups et blessures sur des agents du gouvernement, obstruction à leur enquête et enfin dissimulation de documents d'importance mondiale. Je veux parler des plans de Pluton, une arme antique. Deuxième chef d'inculpation : complicité dans les actions criminelles de Mr Iceberg. Obstruction à une enquête du gouvernement, dissimulation des plans, faux et usage de faux des plans en vue de tromper le gouvernement, outrage à MA personne en refusant de venir à un rendez-vous en l'annulant quand je l'ai demandé de venir. Non même pour qui il se prend ? Heureusement, que ces deux-là sont morts. Je me souviens de ce Tom. Tout comme les autres Hommes-poissons, violent. D'ailleurs, c'est moi qui l'ai fait condamner à mort dès son arrivée au tribunal d'Enies Lobby. Un homme-poisson en moins, un grand pas pour l'humanité.

**Franky** (Enervé) : Espèce d'en…

**Nico** (Tentant de le retenir): Non Fanky !

**Mathio** (Retient Franky): N'entrez pas dans son jeu !

**Procureur**: Parlons de vos crimes personnels. Construction illégale de 36 bateaux capables de terrasser un monstre marin. Ces derniers ont servi à attaquer un navire-tribunal. Ajoutons la tentative de déraillement du train aquatique suite à l'arrestation de Tom sous prétexte que c'est votre idole. Mais qui voudrait un monstre comme idole ? Pas moi en tout cas. Mr Cutty, vous auriez du vous fabriquer un vrai cerveau. (Rires). Je continue : exercice illégale de chasseur de prime, coups et blessures sur des agents du CP, complicité dans les actions des Mugis à Enies Lobby, destruction des plans de Pluton, un bien du gouvernement. Et pour conclure, vous avez détruit le célèbre laboratoire du grand génie Végapunk. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

**Franky** : CA ! (Il tire de son doigt)

_Et avec une grance nonchalance, Mr Mani Pulelavérite esquiva la balle de Franky d'une facilité déconcertante._

**Franky **(surpris): Hein !

**Procureur** : Je vous ferme les yeux sur ce geste. Pas d'autres questions. (il se rassoit)

**Nami **: Ce procureur n'est pas n'importe qui. Réaliser un tel mouvement aurai nécessité beaucoup d'entrainement et d'expérience.

**Appolo **: C'est sûr. Mais on ne connaît pas grand-chose sur ce procureur.

_Comme pour Nico Robin, Mathio se leva et prit une voix solennelle pour convaincre son auditoire de l'innocence de ses clients. _

**Mathio **: Encore une fois, cet individu, qui sert de procureur dans ce procès, vous a servi des salades à vous rendre malades. Et une fois encore, je vais vous parler de Franky pour que vous puissiez comprendre cet homme et ses agissements. Je ne connais pas ses origines mais je sais qu'il a été abandonné à Water Seven à l'âge de 12 ans où il fut recueilli par le prétendu monstre nommé Tom. Ce dernier avait bien construit le navire de Gol D Roger et fut jugé pour ce prétendu crime. Ce qui est fort ridicule. En effet, selon la loi, il est interdit de construire des bateaux pour le roi des pirates. Or Gold Roger n'a été que roi des pirates qu'après avoir atteint Rough Tell. Or le bateau que lui a construit Tom a été fait avant. Donc Tom a bien respecté la loi. Alors pourquoi un tel acharnement me direz-vous? Parce que Roger est le premier à réussir l'exploit d'atteindre Rough Tell. Le gouvernement a tout intérêt à faire disparaître les preuves physiques de l'ère de Roger comme éliminer ses anciens compagnons ou encore traquer sa femme et son enfant. Fort heureusement, Tom convainquit le juge de le mettre à l'épreuve pour la conception d'un train aquatique, chose jugée impossible à l'époque. Et pourtant, Tom l'a fait. Grâce à ce train, Water Seven put se faire une seconde jeunesse. En effet, cette ville a connu une très sombre crise économique en raison de la piraterie grandissante. Et durant tout ce temps, Franky construisit des petits bateaux, sa passion pour cet homme. Plusieurs jours avant l'arrivée du juge qui devait juger de la réussite de Tom, Spandam et ses sbires ont débarqué pour interroger Tom au sujet de plans d'armes antiques qu'il posséderait. Ce que Tom nia. Après le départ des agents, Tom confia les plans de Pluton à ses disciples se sachant condamné dans un futur proche. Mais Spandam était un salaud de la pire espèce. Il monta un coup monté en utilisant les bateaux de Franky laissés sans surveillance pour faire à nouveau condamner Tom et ainsi récupérer les plans. Mais Tom, ayant compris du piège du gouvernement, se sacrifia pour sauver ses disciples. Franky tenta l'impossible pour sauver son mentor. Cela passa du défigurage de la sale tronche de ce panda de Spandam à la tentative d'arrêter le train seul. La collision avait bien failli le tuer. Il survécut grâce à ses talents de charpentier d'où le fait qu'il devenu cyborg. Quelques années plus tard, il fit savoir à son vieil ami Iceberg devenu maire à ce moment-là qu'il était en vie. Profitant de cette opportunité, Icerberg lui passa les plans à l'insu de tous. Refusant de quitter Water Seven et traumatisé de ce qui est arrivé à Tom, Franky unifia tous les voyous de la ville basse en une seule bande : la franky family. Ses activités furent de dépouiller les pirates jusqu'à leurs bateaux vendus en pièces détachées. Ses pratiques durèrent jusqu'au jour où Luffy arriva. Ajoutons aussi un complot visant à éliminer Icerberg et ramener Nico Robin et Franky à Enies Lobby orchestré par les agents du CP9. La traversée fut très mouvementée. Franky, libéré par Mr Sanji monté à bord avant le départ du train aquatique, s'est joint aux mugis après avoir appris l'honorable sacrifice de Nico. Et oui, c'est un gros sensible. Malgré tous leurs efforts, Franky et Nico furent amenés devant Spandam qui se montra fort répugnant et rompit l'accord passé avec Nico Robin : Laisser partir les mugis en échange du soutien de Nico. Ce n'est que lorsque Luffy et les autres arrivèrent au sommet du tribunal que le meilleur vint. Luffy fit brûler le drapeau, Nico s'est vue accordée le droit de vivre, chose qu'on ne le lui a jamais accordée jusqu'à maintenant. Et enfin Franky brula les plans de Pluton cachés dans son corps de cyborg. Le procureur vous dit que ces plans sont la propriété du gouvernement, foutaises. Ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour s'emparer. De plus, en quoi c'est un crime de bruler de vieux bouts de papier ? C'est une bonne action même. En effet, personne ne pourra construire d'armes antiques. De plus, Spandam projetait de prendre le contrôle du monde avec ces dites armes antiques. Rendez vous compte, un homme du gouvernement censé protéger le peuple. Moralité : la menace peut aussi venir du gouvernement car la prochaine victime, ça sera peut-être VOUS ! (il pointe encore le jury). Quand à l'incident du labo, ce n'était qu'un accident. Franky avait juste involontairement appuyé sur le bouton d'autodestruction du labo. Une part de responsabilité revient aussi à son créateur qui l'a installé. Comme vous l'avez vu, Franky, malgré ses airs de gros dur, est un être sensible dont sa passion a été de concevoir des navires. Son plus grand chef d'œuvre fut le navire sur lequel il navigue avec ses nouveaux amis. Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Merci de votre attention. (Il se rassoit)

**Franky** (en larmes): Ouin ! C'est trop beau !

**Nico** (Tente de le consoler): Franky, ce n'est que ta propre histoire !

**Franky **: Ouais, je sais ! Mais l'avocat l'a si bien raconté.

**Procureur** : C'est du n'importe quoi ! Des avocats comme vous, j'en mange 5 au petit déjeuné.

**Mathio** : Dans ce cas, mangez ces avocats, espèce de cannibale ! (Il lance des fruits).

**Procureur **: Je ne parlais pas de ces avocats-là !

_5 minutes de conflit entre le procureur et Mathio plus tard._

**Juge** : Maintenant, j'appelle Luffy à la barre.

**Sanji :** DEBOUT ! C'est à toi !?

**Luffy** (Se réveille) : Hm !? Ah c'est mon tour. J'arrive (Il part pour la barre) Mais au fait, elle est où la barre ?

**Mathio** (pointant du doigt la barre) : Là bas !

**Luffy **: Ok.

**Procureur** : Avant de commencer cet ultime interrogatoire, j'aimerais amener une huitième personne à juger avec le capitaine Luffy.

**Salle **: Hein !?

**Juge **: De quel droit vous vous permettez de faire venir un accusé surprise ?

**Procureur** : Cette personne est lourdement responsable de tous les crimes de Luffy et de son équipage. Il est même presque impliqué. Mais sans plus attendre, le voici !

_Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fantastique boucan. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le nouvel accusé fit son entrée à la grande surprise générale. Seul Brook ne fut pas surpris._

**Luffy** : Mais c'est …

_**A suivre.**_

_**Narrateur**__ : Qui est ce nouvel accusé qui semble si familier à Luffy ? Les avocats réussiront-ils à sauver cette personne jugée complice des méfaits de Luffy ? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le procès des singes**

_**Narrateur**__ : Dans le précédent épisode, Mathio a défendu avec grand succès Nico Robin et Franky de l'épouvantable procureur au terme d'un combat oral acharné. Au tour de Luffy, une personne proche de ce dernier entre dans le tribunal afin de comparaître aux cotés de Luffy pour complicité des crimes de Luffy. Qui est cette personne ? La réponse apparaît maintenant._

_Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un fantastique boucan. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Le nouvel accusé fit son entrée à la grande surprise générale. Seul Brook ne fut pas surpris._

**Luffy** : Mais c'est Pépé !

**Avocats et équipage de Luffy **(sauf Brook) : Mais que vient faire le grand-père de Luffy !?

**Brook** : Yohohoho ! Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ? Je crois que j'ai sauté un épisode.

**Ussop** : Le vieil homme que tu vois est le grand-père de Luffy et il est officier de la marine.

**Brook** : Oh ! Ce doit être pratique.

**Equipage de Luffy **: Pas tant que ça !

**Procureur **: Monsieur Garp, vous avez chef d'inculpation la complicité des crimes qu'a commis votre petit-fils. Mais aussi du manque d'éducation. Votre laxisme a engendré l'un des plus grands criminels. Le pire est bien sur le révolutionnaire Dragon dont vous avez tous un lien de parenté.

**Garp** : C'est exact. Mais je ne serais jamais condamné. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que condamner un vieil officier de la marine à la retraite n'arrangera pas les choses.

**Procureur :** Ca toujours était mon rêve de faire condamner le Héros de la Marine. J'ajoute également le fait que vous vouliez laisser filer votre petit-fils. Je cite dans cette lettre : « Cher Sengoku, je ne vais pas arrêter Luffy car c'est mon petit-fils. Donc je ne vais quand même pas l'attaquer. Signé Garp ». Sans parler de votre fâcheuse tendance héréditaire à défier l'autorité. Et vous avez même affirmé d'être fier de certains exploits de Luffy, ici présents.

**Garp** : C'est exact, inutile de poser la question.

**Procureur** : Reconnaissez-vous avoir tenté d'inculquer les bonnes valeurs de la marine à vos petits-fils et d'avoir lamentablement échoué ?

**Garp :** Oui.

**Procureur **: Reconnaissez-vous d'avoir « facilité » l'évasion d'Ace puis avoir voulu tenté de tuer un amiral parce qu'il faisait son boulot ?

**Garp** : De votre point de vue, ce serait vrai. Mais Luffy m'a tout simplement mis à terre. Ensuite, j'ai juste voulu venger Ace. Ce salaud d'Akainu a profité de son caractère hérité de son père pour l'assassiner froidement.

**Procureur** : Très bien. Monsieur Luffy (Voyant ce dernier dormir) Mais réveillez-le ! Nous sommes dans un tribunal ! Un peu de sérieux ! (Garp ricane) Vous, fermez-là !

**Mathio **: Debout ! (Il frappe avec sa main transformée en griffe) Le procureur veut te parler (Aie !). Alors écoute.

**Procureur **: Mr Luffy. Reconnaissez-vous ces individus (il montre des photos des plus grands adversaires de Luffy seuls Crow, Ener et les sœurs Hancock sont absents) comme étant ceux que vous avez affronté et vaincu ?

**Luffy **: Hmmmm ! Ils m'ont l'air familier

**Mathio : **La réponse est oui. Je pense que je vais devoir répondre à la place de Luffy sinon on y passera la semaine.

**Juge **: Accordée

**Procureur **: Reconnaissez-vous Mr Monkey d'avoir un grand appétit ?

**Luffy **: Oui.

**Procureur** : Très bien. Complot de faim mondiale par Luffy D. Monkey confirmée. Quelles ont été les raisons de vous battre ?

**Luffy **: …

**Mathio** : Je vais y répondre. Mon client se bat pour diverses raisons : Pour ses amis, son honneur ou quand il est victime d'une attaque et donc légitime défense.

**Procureur** : Je vois. Êtes-vous intéressé par l'or ?

**Mathio** : Non. Il n'y a que l'aventure qui l'intéresse.

**Procureur **(Crie bien fort): Mensonges! Tous les pirates sont assoiffés de richesses et de pouvoir.

**Luffy **(Crie encore plus fort) : Eh! C'est pas vrai!

**Procureur (Agresse verbalement Luffy):** Vous justifiez vos actes par de l'auto-défense mais en fait vos vraies intentions sont toutes autres. Vous voulez renverser le gouvernement mondial.

**Luffy **(commence à s'énerver): Eh ho toi! T'as fini de dire des bobards. Ussop ment mieux que ça.

**Equipage de Luffy**: C'est pas faux.

**Procureur**: Reconnaissez-vous avoir rencontré Shank le roux, il y a 12 ans?

**Luffy **(se contrôlant): Oui. Mais c'est un type bien.

**Garp**: Ca reste à voir.

**Procureur**: Encore des mensonges! Shank est, comme vous le savez, un ancien membre de l'équipage de Roger. Alors il veut se venger de la mort de son capitaine. Et vous savez comment, chers jurés? En manipulant un gosse de 7 ans.

**Luffy **(furieux): Shank n'est pas ce genre de type! Jamais!

**Procureur**: Il vous a donné le fruit du caoutchoutier pour son projet de vengeance.

**Luffy** (toujours furieux): C'était un accident!

**Mathio** (tentant de calmer Luffy): Luffy, on se calme.

**Garp** (Même chose que Mathio): Arrête! N'entre pas dans son jeu!

**Procureur**: Ensuite, vous avez pris la mer pour accomplir les volontés de votre idole. Vous projetiez même avec Ace de prendre le pouvoir. Pendant votre voyage, vous avez recruté de formidables compagnons choisis pour leur haine envers le gouvernement. Lors des grands affrontements, vous avez toujours affronté le numéro 1 de la bande adverse afin d'accaparer le plus de gloire possible. Ajoutons les offenses envers le gouvernement et les apparitions aux moments-clés de l'histoire. Votre plan est en bonne marche. Vous avez une des primes les plus importantes du monde. Ca nous fait comme chefs d'inculpation usage illégale de justice, coups et blessures sur officiers de la marine, des civils et pirates corsaires, destruction de biens publics et militaires, complot en vu de provoquer une famine mondiale, complot contre le gouvernement, et je le prouve avec votre empire tactile, et complicité pour tous les crimes de vos compagnons.

**Luffy **(se libère de ses entraves pour tabasser le procureur et TRES en colère): MAIS FERME LA!

**Mathio** (se téléporte au dessus de Luffy et l'arrête): On se calme! Frapper le procureur revient à lever la main sur un dragon céleste. Monsieur le juge, pouvons-nous suspendre la séance?

**Juge**: Demande accordée.

**Procureur (Rit sous cape)**: Avec grand plaisir. Je n'ai plus rien à dire.

_Plus tard._

**Nam**i: Bon sang Luffy. On t'avait dit de ne pas répondre à sa provocation. Les jurés notent ça sur eux et retiennent une mauvaise image de nous.

**Nico**: On va peut-être se faire condamner à mort. Nous faire endurer les pires supplices qui existent. Comme être abandonner dans le plus chaud des déserts ou encore servir de cobayes à des expériences malsaines.

**Zorro**: Mais arrête d'imaginer des choses aussi horribles. On ne va pas mourir.

**Apollo**: C'est exact. Mais il faut trouver un nouveau plan. Avec Garp, notre première stratégie tend à le faire condamner.

**Mathio**: Dans ce cas, il faut utiliser notre atout secret: appeler numéro 6, 7 et 8.

**Wright**: Ils ne sont pas sensés couvrir notre fuite?

**Mathio**: Si mais vu les circonstances, il vaut mieux les appeler. Monsieur Garp, vous pourriez faire … (Il chuchote à l'oreille de Garp)

**Garp** (souriant): D'accord.

**Equipage de Luffy (Très curieux)**: Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous mijotent?

Mathio: De la soupe au aux potirons

**Equipage de Luffy **(Choqué par cette réponse): Mais ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parlait.

**Luffy**: A table!

**Equipage de Luffy**: Mais il n'agit pas de bouffe, crétin!

**Juge**: La séance reprend.

_**Narrateur**__: Le procès va reprendre et Luffy se trouve dans une position délicate. Fort heureusement, Mathio va appeler des témoins décisifs. Qui sont-ils? Parviendront-ils à convaincre le jury? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: La guerre des témoins**

_**Narrateur**__: Dans le dernier chapitre, le procureur s'est déchaîné sur Luffy. Il a convoqué Garp pour faire comparaitre pour les crimes de Luffy puis a calomnié sur ce dernier. Luffy a très mal pris ces propos et a bien failli aller au-devant de graves problèmes si son avocat n'était pas intervenu. Mathio va faire venir des témoins pour renverser le procès en sa faveur. Seront-ils convaincants? Réponse dans ce chapitre._

**Mathio**: Monsieur le juge, je voudrais faire appel à plusieurs témoins.

**Juge**: Demande accordée.

**Procureur**: Eh depuis quand on fait appel à des témoins surprises?

**Mathio**: Depuis qu'on fait rentrer des accusés surprises.

**Procureur**: Oh. Très bien, j'ai moi aussi des témoins à faire entrer.

**Juge** : Des témoins surprises ? Dans ce cas, je déclare ouverte la guerre des témoins.

**Equipage et public (Choqué par ce délire):** Mais c'est quoi ce délire?

**Juge** (Impassible aux remarques de tous): La guerre des témoins comporte 3 épreuves. La première consiste à réunir le plus de témoins possibles en 5 minutes que vous noterez sur ces feuilles. L'épreuve commence maintenant!

_Mathio et Mani écrivent à vive allure._

**Salle** (Pensées): Ce procès vire complètement dans la folie.

_5 minutes plus tard_

**Juge**: Voyons voir (lit les feuilles) Pour le procureur, nous avons une majorité de témoins venant de la marine. Ensuite quelques pirates, le personnel d'Impel Down, le CP, les dragons célestes et un animal. Quand à Mathio, il propose beaucoup de civils. Quelques officiers de la marine comme Smoker, des pirates et 3 témoins mystères. Je déclare le match nul car le procureur nous offre la quantité alors que Mathio nous livre la qualité. Deuxième épreuve : réunir le plus de preuves écrites pouvant convaincre les jurés.

**Procureur (Sort de son dossier des papiers)**: Je vous apporte:

-15 pages où il y a écrit seulement sur toutes les lignes, recto verso la phrase : « Luffy et son équipage sont coupables. Condamnez-les. »

-Le témoignage écrit de tous mes témoins.

**Mathio**: Quand à moi, je vous apporte les 58 tomes de One Piece pour appuyer mes plaidoiries. Tous dédicacées par Oda en personne.

**Juge**: Je déclare Mathio vainqueur de cette manche.

**Salle **: Hein! Juste pour des BD?!

**Juge **: Pas des BD ordinaires, des mangas. Ces tomes relatent tous les faits et gestes de Luffy et de ses compagnons. La vérité y est inscrite sur chaque page de ces tomes. Les dédicaces accréditent même les propos de l'avocat. Enfin la dernière épreuve, vous allez présenter des témoins à la barre. Leurs témoignages devront être convaincants. Le procureur commence en premier.

**Procureur:** Merci votre honneur. Voici mon unique témoin qui va vous rendre chèvre. Je vous présente la Chèvre!

_Une petite chèvre arborant une clochette fit son entrée. Elle se dirigea vers la barre où elle plaça ses pattes avant sur la barre._

**La Chèvre**: Bêêê

**Procureur**: Bonjour. Pouvez-vous nous donner de bonnes raisons de condamner Luffy? (Bêê) Oui? Très bien, dites-les nous.

**La Chèvre**: Bêê Bêêêê bêêêê bêê bê.

**Jurés**: Incroyable. Vraiment très convaincant. Quelle classe. Pas étonnant que son Fan club marche du tonnerre en ce moment.

**Nami**: Mais c'est du n'importe quoi! Et vous avez compris un traitre mot de ce qu'elle a dit?

**Procureur**: Bien sur.

**Luffy, Chopper, Brook **(impressionnés): Trop forte la Chèvre! Trop cool!

**Nami (Surprise par la réaction de ses camarades)**: Vous aussi!

**Robin**: Il faut admettre qu'elle a du charme cette petite chèvre.

**Voix dans le public**: On dit la Chèvre!

**Mathio**: Pas mal. Mais j'ai 4 témoins à présenter devant ce jury. Je commence avec mes témoins mystères.

_Générique de Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo : __ watch?v=Yx-9zJ3UpvQ_

_C'est alors qu'un homme à la coupe afro, une boule d'épines orange et un bonhomme en gelée bleue entrèrent dans la salle dans le but de tabasser le procureur._

**Lecteur**: Mais ils n'étaient pas sensés témoigner?!

**Procureur**: EH! Ces personnages viennent d'un autre manga. Ils n'ont pas leur place ici!

**Juge**: C'est une récente pratique. Et puis, Naruto est bien venu présenter un Award One Piece cette année. Alors laissez-les témoigner.

**Mathio**: Merci votre honneur. Mais d'abord, nous devons faire jurer les témoins. (Il prend un exemplaire du Weekly Shōnen Jump) Jurez-vous sur cette bible de nous dire la vérité et rien que la vérité?

**Témoins mystères**: Nous le jurons devant les dieux du manga.

**Procureur **(choqué de la scène): Mais ce n'est pas une bible!

**Mathio**: Mais si. Mais c'est la bible de tous les fans de mangas.

**Lecteur**: D'un certain point de vue, c'est pas faux.

**Mathio**: Bon, on la refait. (Il sort une énorme bible) Jurez-vous (la salle tremble) Hein!? Kuma!

**Kuma** (avec une voix robotique): Rendez-moi ma bible.

**Mathio**: Et bien soit. (Il lance la bible) Va chercher gros nounours.

Plus tard, après le départ de Kuma.

**Mathio**: Messieurs, dites aux jurés les raisons qui les pousseraient à acquitter Luffy et son équipage.

**Flagada**: Parce que c'est bon la gelée.

**Don Patch**: Je veux un gouter.

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo**: … (Il ne parle pas en fait)

**Jurés et Luffy **(impressionnés): Ouah!

**Procureur**: Mais les témoins n'ont rien dit sur la défense des accusés!

**Luffy**: Le mec à la coupe afro a sorti la réplique la plus classe.

**Ussop** : Sans blague. Il n'a pas dit un seul mot. Et puis d'abord pourquoi lui?

**Luffy**: Parce qu'il a une coupe afro.

**Procureur**: Messieurs les témoins, répondez sérieusement à la question de l'avocat!

**Flagada**: Parce qu'ils sont cools.

**Don Patch**: Parce que leurs histoires sont trop émouvantes.

**Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo**: Tout simplement parce que ce sont les héros de cette histoire. Et que s'ils étaient condamnés, il n'y aura plus de One Piece.

**Jurés**: Oh non! Pas ça ! Mais quelle classe! Mieux que la Chèvre!

**Luffy** (Lui aussi impressionné): Je vous le fait pas dire! Et puis comment je vais faire pour devenir le roi des pirates si je suis en taule?

**Procureur**: Les réponses sont débiles mais au moins ça répond à la question de l'avocat.

**Garp **(Lève le doigt): Et moi! J'ai une demande à faire.

**Mathio**: Voilà mon dernier témoin. L'ex vice-amiral Garp Monkey.

_Plus tard, Garp revint à la barre pour son témoignage qui devait être décisif pour le verdict du procès._

**Mathio**: Dites-nous ce que vous avez sur le coeur.

**Garp **(D'une voix attristée): Je voudrais demander une faveur aux jurés. Si vous choisissez de condamner mon petit-fils, j'aimerais que vous reportiez les fautes sur moi.

**Salle** : Hein!?

**Garp**: Oui. J'ai perdu Ace i ans et je refuse de perdre Luffy. D'ordinaire, j'abats des pirates sans pitié. (Il est au bord des larmes) Mais la famille, c'est différent. Lors de la grande bataille à Mainfort, je ne pouvais rien faire pour libérer Ace. Autrement, je l'aurais fait avant l'affrontement. Alors je vous en prie. Ne condamnez pas mon petit-fils.

**Jurés** (émus): Que c'est beau! Ce vieil homme veut se sacrifier pour son chenapan de petit-fils. Et ce dernier qui hurle ! Il doit l'aimer malgré tout. Nous serions des monstres de condamner cet homme, grand héros de la Marine.

**Premier Juré**: Oui, acquittons les tous.

**Equipage de Luffy (Touchés par tant de bonté):** Quel homme, le grand-père de Luffy! Dans le fond, c'est un quelqu'un de bien.

**Luffy** (en larmes): Pépé! Ne meurs pas!

**Nami**: Calme-toi Luffy. Ton grand-père va s'en tirer.

**Mathio** (S'approche de Garp): Bravo monsieur, on les a eus avec votre discours du vieux qui se sacrifie pour sa famille.

**Garp** (Lève le pouce avec un grand sourire): Ouais !

**Equipage de Luffy (Choqué par la scène)**: Oh les salauds! Toute cette comédie pour nous attendrir.

**Luffy** (toujours en larmes): Pépé! T'as pas à faire ça! Ne meurs pas! On a déjà perdu Ace!

**Jurés **(Toujours émus): La douleur de Luffy est trop touchante. Il faut acquitter tous les accusés.

**Sanji**: Quoi! Les jurés n'ont rien entendu de ce qu'ont dit l'avocat et Garp!

**Juge**: Et le vainqueur est Mathio! Il remporte la guerre des témoins. Applaudissons cet homme pour ses performances.

_Silence_

**Mathio**: Avant de passer aux délibérations, j'aimerais faire un speech sur Luffy et ses motivations afin de donner les dernières données aux jurés pour qu'ils délibèrent dans les meilleures conditions possibles et avec toutes les infos en leur possession.

Luffy était un jeune enfant que Garp prévoyait d'en faire un officier de la Marine. Mais entre temps, un pirate du nom Shank et son équipage se sont arrêtés sur l'île où vivait Luffy. Là-bas, ils y restèrent un an et insufflèrent à Luffy la soif d'aventures et de liberté. Mais leur capitaine refusa d'accueillir Luffy dans son équipage en connaissance des dangers malgré le fait qu'il le charriait. Il y a eu le fameux accident où Luffy prit le fruit du démon pour un dessert et le mangea. Je vous laisse imaginer le choc lorsqu'on a découvert la bourde. Il y eut aussi une altercation avec des brigands des montagnes qui a bien failli tuer Luffy qui fut sauvé par Shank. Ce dernier dut sacrifier son bras gauche pour le sauver d'un monstre marin. Lors du départ définitif de Shank, ce dernier lui donna son chapeau de paille en gage d'amitié. Luffy lui promit de le lui rendre après s'être devenu roi des pirates. Mais Garp ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon oeil. Il emmena Luffy chez une vieille connaissance qui devait les former afin qu'il devienne un officier de la Marine. Il s'agit d'une femme du nom de Dadan qui s'occupait déjà d'Ace depuis sa naissance. Profession, me demandez-vous? Chef d'une bande de brigands des montagnes. Autant dire que la vie de Luffy n'allait être de tout repos. Luffy tenta tant bien que mal à se faire accepter d'Ace qui ne montrait pas de signe amical. Mais ils firent par devenir très proches. (Sabo n'apparait pas pour des raisons de cohérences pour l'histoire écrite par Oda). Ils décidèrent de partir avant leur majorité soit à leurs 17 ans. C'est qu'ils firent. Dadan n'assista pas aux 2 départs et fut ému par l'amour reçu en retour par ses enfants adoptifs. Et c'est là où les épiques aventures de Luffy commencèrent.

Lorsqu'il prit la mer, il sauva le jeune Coby des griffes d'une horrible pirate qui se croyait belle. Puis il sauva Zorro d'un injuste châtiment. Zorro avait tué le loup du fils du tyrannique colonel Morgan qui avait bien failli tuer une petite fille. Et par la même occasion, il vainquit le colonel mégalomane libérant ainsi l'île du joug de ce dernier. Ensuite, il chassa Buggy le clown et ses hommes d'une autre île et rencontra celle qui deviendra sa navigatrice. Il a certes assommé le maire qui mettait sa propre vie en danger pour rien. Sur l'île du village de Syrup, Luffy déjoua un odieux complot et recruta son canonnier. C'est sur le Baratie qu'il trouva son coq et vainquit Krieg en combat singulier. Ce dernier projetait de voler le Baratie afin de progresser en toute quiétude sur Grande Line. Sa navigatrice devint officiellement sa partenaire après la victoire de l'équipage sur celui d'Arlong, un homme-poisson qui avait bâti un vaste empire de racket et de corruption. Cet empire a duré 10 ans. 10 années d'enfer pour les humains soumis. Tous ces « actes de pirateries » lui ont valu d'être primé à 30 millions de berrys. Il mit certes un peu de pagaille à Logue Town mais c'est Buggy a commencé. Smoker a mis son grain de fumée dans cette fête mais heureusement que Dragon était là.

A leur entrée sur la route des périls, Luffy et son équipage sauvèrent le vieux gardien et une baleine de 2 agents de Baroques Works. Zorro fit un massacre sur un poste avancé de cette même organisation. Devant la détresse de la charmant princesse Vivi qui s'était infiltrée pour démasquer le leader de Baroques Works, Luffy accompagna cette dernière en passant par l'île de Drum. Réputée pour ses docteurs de qualité, elle eut un traitement de choc par le docteur Luffy pour l'ancien, tyrannique et stupide roi Wapol. Et en prime, il recruta son médecin, j'ai nommé Chopper. Le pauvre petit est constamment victime de la stupidité de l'Homme. Luffy vainquit Crocodile au terme de violents combat et eut une prime de 100 millions de berrys. Ils ne partirent pas les mains vides à la sortie d'Alabasta. En effet, Nico robin est montée à bord pour entrer dans l'équipage et fut bien acceptée. Luffy corrigea bien sur quelques petites frappes sur la route.

En route pour Water Seven, il croisa l'ex-amiral Ao Kiji. Ce dernier pensait lui donner un bon conseil en demandant de virer Nico de l'équipage. Mais rien n'y fait, Luffy refuse d'abandonner ses compagnons et continue son voyage vers Water Seven. La grosse erreur du gouvernement est d'avoir voulu s'en prendre à cet équipage. Résultat des courses : le CP9 annihilé, Enies Lobby sacrifié pour rien dans le but d'éliminer l'équipage de Luffy. Autant dire que la marine est vraiment incompétente. Après leur fuite de Water Seven, Luffy et son équipage entrèrent dans le triangle de Florian où ils croisèrent un squelette qui bouge. La chose est certes surprenante et effrayante mais facilement explicable par un fruit du démon. Mais Monsieur Brook ne pouvait s'exposer aux rayons du soleil parce que son ombre lui a été dérobé par Moria. Ce dernier projetait de lever une armée de zombies pour prendre sa revanche sur Kaidou. La bataille fut des plus éprouvantes pour les chapeaux de paille. Seul le lien entre Kuma et les révolutionnaires les sauva de la mort après la lourde bataille contre Moria. A l'archipel Sabaody, Luffy envoya valser un gros déchet de dragon céleste. Quand on regarde les faits, on ne peut se dire bien fait pour sa grosse gueule. Evidemment, un amiral fut dépêché pour la sanction causant des dégâts sur son passage. Seuls Kuma et Rayleigh permirent aux chapeaux de paille de « s'échapper ». Pour sauver Ace, Luffy dut s'introduire dans la grande prison Impel Down par un procédé que j'ignore (Il dit ces mots avec ironie). Il prit malgré lui part à la guerre opposant Barbe Blanche à la Marine après sa sortie de prison. Mais le prix pour sortir de la prison fut lourd. En plus des prisonniers morts lors de la remontée, Mister 2 a donné sa vie pour permettre à ses compagnons d'infortune de franchir les portes de la justice. A l'heure actuelle, nous sommes sans nouvelles de ce héros. (Musique : watch?v=rX1O73fltmg&list=PL66A0C30E035E7C39&index=47). Rendons hommage à cet homme qui a donné sa vie pour l'amitié. Malgré la libération d'Ace, ce dernier eut la stupide idée de réagir aux provocations de ce salaud d'Akainu. Ce qui a eu pour conséquence sa propre mort suivi d'un choc psychologique pour Luffy. Et comme si ça ne lui suffisait pas, Akainu ose attaquer Luffy pourtant hors combat et traumatisé par la mort de son frère. Quelle honte ! Frapper un homme à terre et incapable de se défendre. Inutile de vous parler de la souffrance de Luffy. Après une semaine dans le coma, on pouvait l'entendre hurler sa douleur, pleurer sa faiblesse. Fort heureusement, il avait des amis qui lui remontèrent le moral et lui permirent de transmettre au reste de l'équipage un message. Ensuite Luffy partit s'entraîner pendant 2 ans.

Et pour tout cela, on en arrive à un procès stalinien ! La vérité est grossie, déformée pour présenter les pirates comme le Mal absolu. Est-ce un crime de descendre un célèbre hors-la-loi ? (Caméra sur Ace) Non ! C'est même ridicule ! Est-ce que l'existence même d'un pirate est un crime ? (Caméra sur Nico) Non ! Est-ce un crime d'aider ses amis ? (Caméra sur Luffy) Non ! Est-ce un crime de protester de ce qui est injuste ? Non ! Est-ce un crime de vouloir faire la fête ? Non! (Caméra sur l'équipage de Shank) Est-ce un crime d'être un pirate ? Je ne pense pas. Luffy est certes un pirate mais que recherche-t-il ? De l'or ? La gloire ? Le pouvoir ? Le monde ? La destruction du monde ? Luffy ne cherche qu'à devenir le roi des pirates et à voyager librement. Et la Marine, jalouse de cette liberté, tente par tous les moyens de leurs la voler. Les vrais criminels dans cette histoire ne se trouvent pas sur le banc des accusés mais sont ceux qui utilisent ce système corrompu à leurs profits.

Condamnez les chapeaux de paille et vous serez complices de tout ce que vous désapprouverez. Condamnez-les et vous serez aussi criminels qu'eux. Faites le bon choix. Témoins mystères, un dernier mot pour les jurés.

**Bobobo-bo bobo-bo, Don Patch, Flagada **(tête en bas et jambes en l'air): sel-zettiuqca

**Salle**: ?

**Jurés**: On va les acquitter!

**Procureur:** Comment!?

Juge : Le jury va donc délibérer.

_Après 1 heure de délibération, le jury revint._

**Juge**: Le jury peut-il rendre son verdict?

**Premier juré**: Oui votre honneur.

**Juge**: Très bien. Dites-le nous.

**Premier juré**: Nous déclarons les accusés...

_**A SUIVRE**_

_**Narrateur**__: Le procès touche à sa fin et le verdict de la destinée de nos héros est sur le point d'être révélé. Quel est donc le verdict? Nos héros vont-ils réussir à s'en sortir? Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain chapitre._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10: La fin du procès**

_**Narrateur**__: Le procès est sur le point de se conclure. Quel verdict va donner le jury ?_

**Juge**: Le jury peut-il donner un verdict?

**Premier juré**: Oui votre honneur.

**Juge**: Très bien. Dites-le nous.

**Premier juré**: Nous déclarons les accusés non coupables de tous les chefs d'inculpation.

**Equipage de Luffy**: Hourra! On a gagné !

**Procureur (Très choqué)**: Quoi! Impossible! Ce procès a été truqué! Je demande l'appel!

**Premier juré**: Et nous attribuons la somme de 800 millions de berrys en dédommagements pour tous les torts causés par le gouvernement.

**Procureur** (Hystérique): C'est quoi ce délire?! Gardes! Arrêtez-les!

**Garp et Luffy** (Se lâchent): Toi, tu la fermes! (Ils lui donnent un coup de poing chacun)

**Procureur**: AIE! Arrêtez ces individus! Ils ont touché à ma personne.

_Silence dans la salle._

**Procureur**: Mais pourquoi personne n'intervient ?

**Akainu**: Procureur, vous avez lamentablement échoué dans ce procès. Les pirates sont acquittés. Ces coups reçus sont le début de votre sentence.

**Procureur**: Non! Laissez-moi encore une chance! Je peux encore servir!

**Juge**: Silence ! Payez cet équipage comme il se doit. Quand à vous, procureur, vous allez payer pour cet échec puis vous continuerez votre sale boulot de magistrat véreux.

**Procureur**: Mais en fait pourquoi ce changement de comportement?! Pourquoi!?

_Plus tard, après la paie._

**Ussop**: C'est lourd cette mallette.

**Mathio** (D'un air amical): Permettez-moi de vous aider.

**Ussop** (Donne la malette): Merci pour ce coup de main.

**Mathio**: Oh mais de rien.

_Au moment où les chapeaux de paille et leurs avocats allaient sortir qu'un homme baraqué en slip semblable au juge du procès fit irruption dans la salle du tribunal._

**Juge Corps Rompu**: Arrêtez-les! On m'a emprisonné pendant tout le procès! Arrêtez-les!

**Mathio**: Merde! Le vrai juge! Courrez ! A vous de jouer numéros 4, 5 et 6.

**Bobobo, Don Patch et Flagada**: Ok ! Fermons la porte!

**Apollo**: Mais attendez qu'on soit sorti!

Bobobo-bobo Bobo : (Gêné) : Désolé.

_Plus tard, dans les couloirs, après avoir enfin réussi à sortir de la salle d'audience._

**Nami**: Mais enfin qui présidait le procès?

**Mathio**: Numéro 2. C'est un as de l'espionnage mais pressons. Garp, vous prenez une des navettes de secours. Je pense que vous serez capables de vous s'en tirer auprès de vos supérieurs. Vous (aux Chapeaux de paille) rejoignez votre navire. Les numéros 7 à 12 vont retarder les forces de la marine. Voyez-les (il montre sur un poste de télévision 6 numéros de taille humaine).

**Chopper**: C'est eux les 6 numéros?

**Mathio**: En fait, ils ne sont pas humains. Ce sont des bombes.

**Equipage de Luffy (Surpris par cette révélation)**: Hein!

**Mathio** (Comme dans un enterrement): Compagnons, votre sacrifie ne sera pas vain. Allez évacuez! On s'en sortira, nous. (Voyant par le hublot les numéros 4, 5 et 6 nager comme des poissons) Et je vous conseille de partir maintenant! (Ils courent)

**Luffy**: Ben maintenant, on se tire.

_1500 m du Sunny._

**Akainu** (Fatigué après avoir détruit la porte): On a réussi à ouvrir cette porte. Je n'aurais jamais cru voir des poils de nez aussi solides. Allez! Rattrapez-les!

**Soldats**: Oui Amiral en chef!

**Soldat**: Monsieur! On a des fuites d'eau dans la salle du tribunal.

**Kisaru**: Mais comment se fait-il qu'il y ait des fuites?

**Soldat**: Il semblerait que ce soit du aux coups de hache de l'avocat lorsqu'il courrait après les souris.

**Kisaru**: Évidemment. Ce type a même calculé sa fuite. Qu'en est-il du faux juge?

**Soldat 1**: Il a repris son apparence initiale et donne de violents coups de pieds sur le juge.

**Soldat 2**: Vraiment ? Oh mon dieu ! Ce type a rompu le corps du juge !

**Procureur** : Espèce d'enfoiré !

**Soldat 1** : Son corps est maintenant rompu. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeu de mots, le juge porte bien son nom.

_1100 m du Sunny_

**Zorro** (fonce vers un couloir): Par là!

**Nami**: Non Zorro ! Pas ce couloir! Il est piégé par un des numéros.

**Zorro** (revient): Merde.

**Sanji** (Dépité): C'est pas possible ! Même avec un plan sous le nez, tu t'égares.

_800 m du Sunny. Des explosions se firent entendre._

**Franky**: C'est quoi ces bruits?

**Nico**: Sûrement les bombes. Si on ne se dépêche pas, on pourrait bien se noyer.

**Ussop**: Vite!

_700 m du Sunny_

**Soldat** : Regardez! Un chat noir!

**Chat noir**: Je suis numéro 13. Je porte la poisse.

**Soldats**: C'est quoi ce délire?

**Numéro 13**: Je me demande à quoi sert ce bouton?

**Soldats (Effrayés)**: NON! N'y touche pas!

**Numéro 13**: D'accord. (Ouf) Mais j'appuie sur l'autre.

**Sergent**: A couvert!

Silence car rien ne se passait.

**Sergent**: On s'est fait roulé! Continuez d'avancer!

_Bip (bruit d'un bouton appuyé par une chaussure. Je pense que vous aurez compris ce qui vient de se passer.)_

_600 m du Sunny :_

**Mathio** : Plus vite les gars ! Nous sommes près du point d'évacuation !

**Numéro 2 **: Eh ! Attendez moi mes choux ! Eh Mathio !

**Mathio** : Oui Mister 2 ?

**Bon clay **: Tu avais promis que si je prenais la place du juge et que je m'arrangeais de favoriser votre position, je pourrais revoir Luffy.

**Mathio** : Et bien c'est fait.

**Bon Clay **: Pas tout à fait. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler.

**Mathio** : Un seul homme, qui m'est supérieur, a le pouvoir de te permettre ces retrouvailles. Mais pour l'heure, il te faudra être patient.

_400m du Sunny:_

**Luffy**: La vache! On n'a croisé personne.

**Sanji**: Le plan de fuite est vraiment au point. J'aurais bien aimé connaître les détails.

_150 m du Sunny._

**Nico**: on est presque arrivé. Pas un chat en vue.

**Numéro 13**: Aye.

**Ussop** : Ben si.

**Numéro 13** : J'ai 2 nouvelles. Une bonne et une mauvaise.

**Franky**: Commence par la bonne.

**Numéro 13**: Vos poursuivants sont hors de course. Garp et les avocats sont hors de danger.

**Sanji**: Et la mauvaise?

**Numéro 13**: J'ai activé numéro 12. Il est fixé sur la porte. Vous pourrez sortir et rejoindre l'île des hommes-poissons. Vous avez 30 secondes pour rejoindre votre bateau avant l'explosion de la bombe.

**Luffy**: Cool!

_Silence_

**Equipage de Luffy** (Courent avec des têtes effrayées): AAHHHHHHHHHH!

_24 s et 114 m_

**Nico**: On est bon pour une visite sous-marine suivie d'une visite guidée dans l'estomac d'un monstre marin.

**Franky**: Arrête de dire ces horreurs!

_16 s et 75 m._

**Chopper**: On va tous mourir!

**Brook: **Os cours! A oui, je suis déjà mort.

**Sanji**: Et mort noyé, t'en penses quoi?

**Brook**: …

**Nico**: Quel silence mortel!

**Ussop**: C'est pas bientôt fini cet humour noir!

_5 s et 9 m_

**Zorro**: On y est presque!

**Equipage de Luffy**: Mais pas par là!

_0 s et 1 m. BOUM!_

**Equipage de Luffy **(Effrayé par la quantité d'eau qui surgit): AAAAAAAAH!

**Sanji**: Non pas Nico et Nami chéries! Sur mon dos!

_2 s après l'explosion et 0 m_

**Nami **: Ca y est! On est à bord!

**Luffy**: Tout le monde à son poste! Evitez la collision avec le sous-marin.

Plus tard.

**Chopper **(Essoufflé) : Bon sang! Je n'ai jamais autant couru.

**Ussop **(Essoufflé aussi): Moi de même.

**Luffy**: Ah ah ah! Quelle journée. Heureusement qu'on avait ces avocats.

**Nami** (les yeux pétillants): Et si on regardait ces 800 millions qu'on a récoltés?

**Franky**: Oui!

_L'air impatient, les chapeaux de paille ouvrirent la grosse valise en vue de contempler l'immense trésor gagné au terme de violentes polémiques. Mais ils furent très vite choqués et déçus de la trouver vide et avec une lettre à leur attention._

« Chers Luffy, Zorro, Nami, Sanji, Ussop, Chopper, Nico, Franky et Brook,

Je suis désolé de vous avoir « pris » votre argent. Mais, comme vous le savez, tout travail mérite salaire. Alors nous retirons 600 millions pour les honoraires des avocats, 150 millions pour les témoins et 50 millions pour les numéros 7 à 12 et leurs funérailles.

Et le reste pour vous.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas pour ce « vol » et vous souhaite un très bon voyage vers l'île des hommes-poissons.

Signé le général Mathio.

P.S: Inscrivez-vous dans le Fan Club de Boa Hancock »

**Nami **(Dépitée): Oh non! On s'est fait pigeonné! (Prend un air triste) On aurait du se méfier au moment où il a voulu nous rendre service.

**Nico**: On pourrait dire qu'il s'est payé de nos primes.

FIN.

**Procureur** (au loin dans la salle du tribunal en train de se remplir d'eau): JE VOUS AURAIS CONNARDS DE PIRATES! UN JOUR, JE ME VENGERAIS! Mais pour l'heure, je dois sortir d'ici. (Se transforme en mini sous-marin). (Dans l'eau) Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! Je vais vous couler avec cette torpille dernière génération par le grand Végapunk qui a modifié mon corps ! Arrivederci Chapeau de … (Se fait bouffer par un monstre marin)


End file.
